


A Stitch in Time...

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also set in the now, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Far Future, Science Fiction, Time Travel, WayHaught Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: Waverly was doing just fine until Nicole shows up. What she is about to tell her will change Waverly's life forever...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 100
Kudos: 152





	1. Ancestors

Waverly arrived late for her lecture. She was never late, always one of the first to arrive, sitting towards the middle of the lecture hall to demonstrate she was keen but not too keen, the other students filing in around her taking their time. Scurrying in, she found a seat towards the back, wondering whether she had the wrong day, or hour, the lecturer at the front not her usual professor.

A tall, red-haired woman with an unmistakable American accent was in mid-sentence, commenting on the point on a slide about history being written by the winners. An American herself, the sound of the professor’s voice was pleasing having had to acclimatise to a variety of British accents since arriving in England. There were other American students at Oxford, some of whom had become friends, although she preferred to mix with British students, entertained by their dry humour and appetite for warm beer. 

Lecture over, Waverly made her way to the library to take up residence in her favourite spot on the second floor, in a large well-worn leather armchair close to the radiator. It was her thinking place, her go to place for a few hours each day to soak in whatever book she currently was reading, to plan her future, to send messages home telling Wynonna all about life in a foreign country. Having gained a first degree in history and winning a scholarship to study abroad for a masters her life was going places. As much as she loved her home town and the people she grew up with, at the back of her mind she always knew she would one day have to leave them, spread her wings, fly beyond the boundary line to new and wondrous destinations. 

At high school she was teased for being a little too smart, a little too studious, a little too bookish, although to her credit she remained popular with those who were more inclined to pick up an eyebrow pencil than a pen. Her natural beauty and good eye for clothes to accentuate her lithe body allowed her to sit at the cool table during lunch and attend the best parties, even if she would have preferred to have been home with her nose deep in a book pouring over conquests and kingdoms from the past.

History fascinated her, the rise and fall of civilisations, the battles, the castles, the kings and queens, journeys taken over centuries to arrive at this moment in time. The invention of the wheel, the cultivation of crops, the introduction of the printing press, the rise of industry, the race to the moon, all marking step changes in humanity’s ability to survive and thrive and control its environment. As much as she longed to experience what it must have been like to exist in a time without electricity, or books, or the internet, she knew her life was beyond privileged, able to study Women’s Gender and Queer History at one of Europe’s oldest universities. 

Two hours later, engrossed in an historical novel of a woman escaping from a murderous enemy, she nearly missed her afternoon seminar, thankful to have set a reminder on her phone. Collecting up her books and bag, scrambling into her coat she raced to the room, barely managing to make it in time. The four other students looked at her as she entered slightly out of breath, discarding everything in her hands, pulling out her folder ready for whatever wisdom their professor was about to impart.

Looking up she realised their professor had yet to arrive, the girl seated next to her smiling. “We’re going to the pub later, darts competition, free beer to the winners.”

“Chrissy, you know I’ve never played.”

“Nothing to it. Throw a tiny arrow at a round board, hit a number, you’ll get the hang of it quick enough.”

“Where’s Professor Wheeler? He’s usually here before us.”

“No idea. There’s a new woman in his place. One of your lot. Didn’t think Americans did history.”

Waverly laughed at her friend’s comment. It was her running joke that American history started in 1776, Waverly not bothering to counter it, knowing it was meant in good humour, at least she hoped it was. The door opened, the tall red-haired woman entering, placing several items on the desk at the front, taking up position by leaning against said item of furniture, feet crossed, hands resting on the edge. 

Casually dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey university hoodie and black Converse trainers she easily could have passed for a student, Waverly guessing whoever this American was she must be no more than five years older than her. Her face was clear of make-up, her hair tied back, not wearing any rings Waverly observed as she studied this stranger. Raising her head once more to look at the woman’s face their eyes met, Waverly looking away immediately, her cheeks burning at having been caught. “My name is Haught,” the woman began, I’m here for a few days while Professor Wheeler recuperates at home. I am fully briefed on where you are on this course. If you have any questions, or outstanding pieces of work submitted to Professor Wheeler you wish to resubmit to me my room is number forty six in the main building.”

Waverly looked up once more, Professor Haught’s eyes remaining on her, an expression on her face to suggest she was being undressed with her eyes, not unpleasant, definitely not something Wheeler would ever have done given he was nearing retirement and could hardly see. Waverly had no option but to smile, Haught’s lips remaining pressed together, no hint of acknowledgement. 

An hour later as they were packing up Haught called Waverly over. “Would you mind staying behind for a moment I have a message from Professor Wheeler.” Chrissy gestured she would see her in the pub, Haught waiting for the other students to leave before speaking. “I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“Thanks. What was the message you wanted to give me?”

“I’ve come quite a long way to be here. Feels strange to be standing before you at this moment in time. How are you finding Oxford?”

“Interesting. Not how I imagined. Better.”

“You were fortunate securing the scholarship, but then you are an exceptional student. Although there’s one area I might be able to assist you with.”

“Thanks. And, Professor Wheeler’s message?”

“Yes, his message. He considered your last submitted piece of work not up to your usual standard. He suggested I might be able to assist you bring your mark up on that assignment.”

“I…I’ve never failed a piece of work. Are you sure?”

Haught’s face gave nothing away. “I’m only repeating what I was told. Your choice. I can help if you let me.”

“Sorry, thank you. Yes, if Professor Wheeler thinks I need help.”

Haught moved round the desk, taking up residence once more on the edge, arms folded, Waverly catching the scent of detergent and violets on Haught's clothing, her mind still running through the piece of work in question attempting to figure out where she might have failed to deliver. She could not see where, believing her arguments to be sound, her referencing checked and re-checked, finding nothing in her own analysis to suggest she might have made a mistake. Still, help was help and if it got her the grade she so desperately wanted then who was she to argue.

Haught remained glued to the desk, an air about her suggesting she knew more than she was letting on. “I have a free period later,” she said eventually. “I’ll be in my room from four.”

“Forty six, got it. Four, I’ll be there. Thanks again.”

“Don’t be late, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly made her way to the pub, spying Chrissy with several of her friends towards the back waiting her turn to throw the tiny arrows. Managing to hit the board at precisely the right spot, all three darts landed where Chrissy intended, her team cheering as they pulled ahead. “What did Haught want?” she asked, as they headed to the bar to get Waverly a drink.

“I’m not really sure. Said I’m failing on my last assignment.”

“You? Has she got the right person? You’ve never failed any of your work.”

“It’s weird right. Wheeler told her.”

“Wheeler can’t see. Maybe he’s got you mixed up with me. What are you having?”

“Nothing alcoholic, I have to see Haught in her room at four.”

“Oh, I see, a little extra tuition from the sexy American,” Chrissy purred. “A little one on one.”

“Chrissy! Stop. Yes, she’s hot, but she’s also faculty as in off-limits. Not that she would ever be on-limits. Maybe get me a small beer, I’m feeling more nervous about this.”

“Help you relax when you look into those sultry brown eyes of hers.”

“I won’t be able to look anywhere if you keep talking. Wait, how do you know they’re brown?”

“Did you notice the mark on her wrist?”

“No. Why?”

“Looks like a tattoo of some kind. If I’m not mistaken it’s some kind of barcode, with a set of numbers underneath. Perhaps a statement against society. She’s probably a rebel out to change the world one history lesson at a time.”

“So, how do those tiny arrows work?”

The darts match over, Waverly made her way towards the building where Haught’s office was located, climbing the stairs to the first floor, walking along the corridor counting the numbers on each door. Reaching forty six she checked the time, five minutes early, waiting outside, scrolling through her phone for any messages from home. One from Wynonna telling her she was taking Alice shopping for new shoes and would send a photo when she had them on. Waverly was about to reply when the door opened, Haught standing before her smiling. “Hi, come in, right on time. It’s a little messy in here, Professor Wheeler wasn’t the tidiest. Take a seat.”

Waverly looked round for a seat free of papers finding none, eventually picking up a handful of assignments from one chair holding them in her hands unsure what to do with them. Haught could see her dilemma relieving her of the items, discarding them on top of a mound of books and newspapers to one side of the desk. She waited for Waverly to sit, eyes continuing to scan her face as if she remembered her, or knew her from somewhere else. The room was far too small for such intimate gazing, Waverly feeling herself edging back in her seat, her own eyes glancing up only to find Haught leaning forward in her chair smiling. After what felt like an eternity she could take it no longer. “Do you know me?”

“In a way yes. I’ve studied you for a while, it’s always odd when I meet a thread in the flesh, a living history, walking and breathing in their own time period. Never ceases to be cool.”

“A thread? You said when you meet a thread.”

Haught scratched her wrist, Waverly catching a glimpse of the tattoo. Chrissy was right, it did look like a barcode, except not like any she had seen on packaging. “It’s my marker,” Haught explained. “Tells those who need to know when I’m from, who I’m here for, what my mission is.”

Waverly squirmed in her seat, the muscles in her shoulders tensing in the presence of whoever this Professor Haught claimed to be. “Look, I don’t know what this is about. I’m having a hard time understanding what you mean. I thought this meeting was about the grade on my assignment. The one I’m failing.”

“Not really. It’s about you and your importance in a timeline that needs adjusting.”

“Okay, okay, none of this makes any sense. What timeline? And, why am I important?”

“You Waverly Earp are a node, an important thread in history. A loose thread, and in five days you will die.”


	2. Beans

_Did she just say die? I’m hearing things. No, she definitely said die._ “Did you say die?”

Haught moved her head a little, her eyes remaining fixed on Waverly. “I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you, but yes, according to our analysis and calculations you are the most likely intersection node between the deaths of nine billion and their survival.”

“How? Wait, my death causes nine billion to die, or does my death save nine billion?”

“This is always the tricky part. Your untimely death brings about a series of events we calculate will lead to the wiping out of life on earth in roughly one hundred and fifty years’ time.”

“But…I’m just a history student at a university. How can I cause all that? Wait, how far in the future?”

“One hundred and fifty years.”

“You can’t possibly know that. This has to be a joke right, someone is pulling my leg. Okay, joke’s over.”

“I wish it was a joke. I don’t expect you to understand, not immediately, in time perhaps things will start to make sense. All I can tell you is I’m here to keep you alive.”

“I have to go. I need to be somewhere.”

“I’m assigned to you. Where you go I go from now on. It’s the rules of engagement.”

“Stop, just stop, this isn’t funny anymore. I don’t know who you are, or what you think this will achieve, but whatever it is I’m not falling for it.”

Haught pulled back the sleeve on her hoodie revealing the numerical tattoo, touching it once. “This might convince you. It’s my ops manual to guide the process of stitching time in such a way we don’t end up with total annihilation in the future I’ve come from.”

The tattoo lifted from Haught’s wrist, floating in the air like a feather, suddenly expanding to the size of a large television screen, a woman dressed in strange clothing appeared before Waverly, speaking a jumble of words unrecognisable to her ear. “I can’t understand her. Who is she?”

“Oops, apologies, it’s still in my native tongue,” Haught said, moving her hand out towards the transparent screen, the words being uttered immediately becoming understandable. “There, that should be better for you.”

“Weaver 81217820 you are assigned to the protection of Waverly Earp in the year 2019. Your mission is to get her to the designated extraction point before the time limit elapses. Good fortune and plenty beans.”

Waverly’s mouth hung open, continuing to stare at the space where the message had played, her mind alternating between utter disbelief and a dawning realisation the person sitting opposite might be a time traveller. The unusual clothes, the curious language, the bizarre message relayed by a tattoo lifted from Haught’s wrist all far too strange for her to dismiss as some elaborate hoax, or joke by fellow students. 

Haught reached across, placing a hand on Waverly’s knee, the sensation of which causing her to leap from the chair. “Do you have any questions?”

Her back against the door Waverly had plenty of questions. _Like, who was this person? Who was Weaver 812, whatever the number was? How could she be from the future? Why her?_ “I’ve got to go.”

“That’s no longer possible,” Haught replied. “I have to stay with you until the mission is complete. You are too important to the future of humanity to risk venturing out on your own.”

Waverly’s body shook uncontrollably, the joke, if this ever was a joke now beyond a joke, too serious to ignore, her hand feeling for the handle behind her back, desperate to escape. “This is not happening. You’re not from the future. How can you be from the future? It’s not possible, it’s not. You can’t alter history. I’m not part of it. I’m just a student.”

“Waverly, history is being altered in so many ways right at this very moment you can’t begin to understand. We are taught to focus on big events and people, remembered long after, only these are not what bring about change. It is the small, insignificant moments, which shift the course of life ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, without a mention in any history book, or a mention of their impact.”

“But, I’m nobody special. I’m nobody. I can’t be responsible for nine billion people. That’s not fair.”

“Fair, or not, your life, or the life I will fight to keep going will alter history in such a way as to keep this planet populated for many generations to come. Now, we need to get going. I suggest you come back with me to Wheeler’s house to plan our route to Scotland.”

Waverly’s hand found the handle, releasing it, running for her life. She no longer knew where she was headed, or why she was running other than to get away from the enormity of what she had been told and the fact her life was no longer her own. Finding the stairs she descended heading towards the entrance, pushing open the heavy wooden door, relieved to be outside, that is until she saw Haught sitting on the bench opposite staring at her. “But, you can’t. I just…”

“You did, and I am. Now do you believe me?”

“This can’t be happening. Please, whoever you are you’re scaring me. I want a normal life, I don’t want this.”

Haught approached, her features softening, her hand reaching out. “I know this is hard. It’s all strange and confusing and utterly messed up. But, I promise you I will keep you safe and get you to your destination. Do you trust me?”

“No. How can I trust you? You’re…this is wrong. You can’t be from the future. You can’t be, you just can’t.”

“In my time it’s an honour to be given a thread to pull. I was chosen, out of the hundreds of threads that could be pulled across time it is an honour to be here talking with you now in this moment.” Haught stepped back, kneeling before Waverly, her right hand on her heart. “Think of me as your knight protector, your sworn defender, someone who would give their life to save yours.”

Waverly scanned the area, thankful no one else was close by. “Get up, this looks weird. You’re a professor.”

“I’m a weaver. I’m not a data diviner, or a professor as you call them.”

“I wish I was drunk right now, it would explain what’s happening. Look, Weaver, Haught, whoever you are, can we please go somewhere less out in the open, this is freaking me out.”

“As I said, there’s Wheeler’s place if you don’t mind the mess.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for Wheeler’s place. Can we go to mine?”

The pair set off, Waverly’s flat a ten minute walk from where they were, Haught following close to Waverly, her eyes darting around for any sign of danger. Reaching her front door she pulled out her key, Haught’s eyes momentarily fixed on the action, watching as Waverly inserted it into the lock, turning it, opening the door. “Love the twenty first century. Can I hold it?” Waverly handed her the key, Haught fondling it with her fingers before bringing it to her nose. “Metal, how interesting. Such a simple tool but so clever.”

“We need to get inside.”

Waverly led the way to her room, praying none of her flatmates were in. The place was empty, the remains of last night’s Chinese takeaway in the kitchen, Haught’s nose picking up the smell immediately. “Is that food? What is that smell?”

“It’s food. Have you eaten? I can make you something. You have eaten since you arrived?”

“Only bean blocks I brought with me. And, a little water. Have to be careful not to catch anything. Our bodies can’t tolerate what you can.”

“But, you need to drink. You’ll not survive without water.”

Waverly headed to the kitchen, filling two glasses from the tap, returning to her bedroom. Haught was scanning the room as she entered, a book on ancient Rome in one hand, a pen in the other. “This is beyond fascinating. I’m holding a book you’ve held and a writing tool. Is it okay if I record this?”

“Be my guest,” Waverly replied, placing the waters on her desk. “Do you have books where you come from?”

“Not like these. We no longer consume trees the way past generations did. Came too close to destroying them the protocol went out banning all uses.”

“So, no libraries, that’s a shame. There’s nothing like holding a book in your hands, flicking through the pages. The older the better.”

“You’re telling me. I have one I keep hidden, passed down from my ancestors. Some of the pages are missing and the words faded, but holding it connects me to their past.”

“Why don’t you keep that one? My gift.”

Haught replaced the book on the shelf, her finger running down the spine. “I’m forbidden to remove anything from a time moment, or leave anything.” Her eyes went to the glass. “Is this water?”

“You have water don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s purple. It’s strange not having a colour.”

“Purple water would be strange here.”

Haught opened a small satchel slung across her shoulder, removing what looked like a thermometer dipping it in the water which immediately gave off a high-pitched beeping sound. “Too polluted. This could kill me if I drink it. Your stomach must be used to this level of chemical soup. Fascinating.”

“It’s just water. I…I can boil it if that helps.”

“I have the purifier with me,” Haught replied, inserting the object in her hand back into the water, Waverly’s turn to watch as the liquid fizzed taking on a delicate pink hue. “Not ideal, but it will save me getting sick.”

“What’s it like where you come from?”

Haught sipped her water, her eyes narrowing a little as it hit the back of her throat. “Different.”

“Different good, or different bad?”

“Different.”

“I’m guessing you’re not allowed to tell me in case it influences my life.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just different. It’s hard to explain unless you’ve been there and experienced it for yourself. It would be the same with me trying to explain to someone from my time what now, what this moment is like. They wouldn’t understand.”

“Why?”

“Because, it’s different.”

Picking up her water she took several mouthfuls, Nicole’s eyes on her the whole time. “You really have to stop staring, it’s unnerving.”

“I can’t help it. Just to be in your presence at last, watching you drink clear liquid. This never ceases to be amazing.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“You’re my third. One more then I’m retired.”

“Retired? But, you’re young. How old are you?”

“Memory wipe, removes all my missions in case I decide to return to a moment where I don’t belong. It happened in the beginning, a few chose to remain, disappearing into time.”

“So, there are people from the future living here. I knew it. I wondered how they built the pyramids.” Haught extracted a silver-coloured pouch from her satchel, unsealing the top, pulling out what could only be described as a deep-crimson candy stick, taking a bite. “What is that?”

“Beans.”

“Just beans. Is that what you live on in your time?”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have McDonald’s in your century.”

Haught’s head tipped to one side. “McDonald’s. No, haven’t heard of that. Do they sell beans?”

“Burgers and fries, although they do sell bean burgers.”

They heard the front door open, one of Waverly’s flatmates returning, heading to the kitchen. As Waverly turned to look at Haught she had in her hand another odd-looking gadget pointing it towards the door ready to blast anyone who entered. “That’s not what I think it is?”

“It’s only temporary. Doesn’t hurt, well not much. They won’t remember.”

“You’re not zapping my flatmate. We do this the old-fashioned way.”


	3. Catalyst

Haught put away her gadget. “You'll have to do what I say. Just don’t tell whoever is out there who I am otherwise I’ll have to blank you.”

Waverly giggled. “Sounds like fun. Be right back.”

Leaving the room Haught no longer was sure if that was a good idea considering her thread had made a run for it once already. Hanging by the door, listening to the conversation on the other side, she half expected Waverly to reveal everything, her hand reaching inside her satchel once more in readiness for any ambush. Not a trained fighter, she might be called an archaeologist of sorts, able to blend in with people from the past, get the job done and get out.

The ability to ride a thread in time was a recent discovery, a clever scientist, a genius by any other name, recognising numerical patterns which if hooked onto could catapult a time traveller, a weaver, back in time to where the thread needed pulling. 

Initial journeys along threads had been disastrous, weavers becoming sick, most dying within days of their return until it was discovered their bodies couldn’t cope with the effects of travelling through time, or with the water and food of the period encountered, unable to acclimatise quickly enough from not having been exposed to the level of pollutants and bacteria to which their ancestors were accustomed. Once these factors were addressed time travel became less risky, those selected to go seen as heroes, chosen for their loyalty to the new regime tasked with stopping humanity from destroying itself. Years of in-fighting and mind bending by corrupt bureaucrats seeking to serve themselves had left vast swathes of the world uninhabitable in the future where Haught existed.

Without a clear way forward, the decision to go backwards to address problems, or find a better path to the future, was not taken lightly. Waverly was right, altering time had its consequences, especially where major events were concerned. It fell to the mad scientist once more to explain only small threads need be pulled at key moments, those considered of little consequence in their own time. Except these small threads, these individuals were important pivot points to events far off in the future.

Take Waverly, an ordinary graduate completing a Masters degree in England, nothing special, very much like anyone else if passed on the street, or along a corridor, and yet the research paper she had written, the one Haught suggested needed improvement would in a bizarre twist of fate become the basis for a new religion exactly fifty years after her death. Found in a box at the university, it would set off a chain of events so unfathomable as to not be plausible. Waverly would eventually come to be venerated as a modern day saint if you like, her high school yearbook photo worshipped across a planet by those in search of hope and humanity.

Haught, like many others, was a devotee carrying a small photo of Waverly in her satchel as a constant reminder of how important this mission was to the future of civilisation and how surreal it was to now be interacting with someone who in her time held the hearts of billions. It was why on first seeing Waverly in the flesh she nearly passed out, the rush of adrenaline as she entered the lecture theatre hoping not to have been seen, finding her seat, head down busy taking notes. 

Haught’s first instinct had been to stop the lecture, approach Waverly, bow down in adoration at the feet of someone who brought comfort to many. She couldn’t, partly because it would have drawn too much attention, partly because she hadn’t introduced herself. The protocol was always the same, find a way to initiate contact that didn’t raise suspicion. Haught was used to doing this by her third mission which was why she was chosen over the others to make contact. 

Waverly returned to the room, nearly knocking Haught over as she entered. “Why do I need to go to Scotland? Can’t I stay here and you stop whatever happens from happening.”

“There’s a remote house run by group of time travellers up there. They’re tasked with protecting those who need protecting. I’m not equipped.”

“But, what about my studies? I can’t just up and leave, I’ve courses to finish and assignments to submit. I’m on track for a high grade.”

“I wish I could tell you more,” Haught offered. “All I can say is, none of that will matter in the future, although you will matter greatly. Your work here will not be in vain. In fact, your work here will set others free, its importance, your importance…”

Nicole trailed off, knowing if she explained Waverly’s significance in the world to come it would freak her out beyond having already freaked her out. “Okay, so I go with you to Scotland and I meet these time travelling monks, then what? What happens after that?”

“We come back. You’ll be gone no more than a week, enough time to alter the course of history. My job will be done and you will carry on as if nothing had happened.”

“Right, like nothing happened. I’m talking to someone who claims to be from the future, who wants to whisk me off to Scotland on a short break to save me from dying in five days’ time, who drinks purple water and eats bean bars and has a tattoo that can float in the air with some woman speaking a language I’ve no idea what. But sure, like nothing happened.”

“You know, you’re not how I imagined you would be.”

“Oh really. And you’re not how I imagined a time traveller would be, so we’re even.”

Nicole let out a laugh. “I’m so glad I get to be the one with you. May I suggest you pack a small bag with only a few items. We need to travel light and carrying too much will slow us down.”

“Do you think I’ll need a bikini?”

Nicole’s head tilted once more. “Is it edible?”

“So much to learn.”

Waverly grabbed her sports bag, discarding her gym kit, wondering what one takes on such a journey. After rummaging through her wardrobe and drawers her bag was packed, slinging it over her shoulder. Haught watched the whole performance from the bed, surprised at how many clothes Waverly had, her own satchel all she brought with her for the journey. Bringing too much risked losing items along the way, items that had no place in the time period, something that would draw suspicion. Stealth and precision was what was required, not a week’s supply of clothing.

Leaving the house they walked towards the train station, Waverly wondering why they needed to take this mode of transport when there were plenty of cars around. “I can drive if you like. We could steal a car, sorry borrow, borrow a car.”

“My mission says we must take the train. I have everything we need to purchase our journey.”

“Have you ever been on a train?”

Nicole looked over. “No. I’ve seen memory bubbles of those who have. I’m looking forward to having the experience myself.”

“Memory bubbles?”

“Memories extracted from those who’ve pulled a thread before me. I’d like to see what it’s like on a ship too, but there’s not enough time.”

“How do you travel in the future? If there’s no ships, or trains. I’m guessing it’s by air. You fly, right.”

“There are shuttles back and forth from the planet. Mostly we stay on our own ring.”

“Whoa, are you telling me you don’t live on Earth?”

“Not enough room. I’m from R-17, one of the largest rings circling the planet.”

“That’s insane. You live in space?”

“Not exactly. I’m from Earth like you, not a pioneer. My great, great grandparents were the last to live on the surface, but we’re still connected to the planet.”

“So, that’s how there are nine billion. I wondered. You’re all up in the sky. And, my death brings it all crashing down.”

“There’s so much I could tell you,” Haught said. “But, it’s best you don’t know too much, not yet anyway.”

Reaching the station, Nicole hesitated not sure what to do next. “We need to buy tickets, I think they’re called. Two returns to Inverness, please. Two returns to Inverness, please.”

“Would you like me to ask for them? I might not sound so much like a tourist.”

Waverly approached the window, the woman behind it waiting for her to speak. “Two return tickets to Inverness, please.”

“I could have said that,” Nicole whispered beside her, watching as the woman behind the glass screen checked the system for available trains.

“Sorry luv, limited service I’m afraid. Overhead maintenance work. I suggest to get the sleeper from Euston station. It’s your only option today.”

Waverly looked at Haught. “It means going into London. Are you okay with that?”

“I…we’re supposed to go to Birmingham. My instructions are to change at a place called Birmingham.”

“Well, Birmingham ain’t happening. So, you have a choice, London, or we don’t go today.”

“We must go today. This London, is it like Birmingham?”

“Nothing like it, but you might find it interesting. Okay, we buy the tickets. I’m hoping you have money on you.”

“I have a small piece of plastic. I was instructed to hand it to the person who provides the train journey and tell them four numbers. One, seven, two, four.”

“Shush. No one gives out their pin number like that. Honestly, where are you from?”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Waverly grinned. “Apart from being completely and utterly freaked out by all this, yes I’m beginning to find this amusing.”

Tickets purchased, seated on a train heading towards London Waverly was beginning to understand the person sitting opposite had, as far as she was able as a time traveller from the future, her best interests at heart. As the train moved out of the station Waverly knew she was embarking on a journey unlike any other, one that carried the weight of future generations, one that supposedly only she could alter. 

It wasn’t so bad travelling with this Haught weaver. If anything it would give her a chance to pick her brains about life to come, perhaps even find out which time periods she had ventured to previously. The chance to explore other eras, the opportunity to live in the shoes of those who had gone before, what she would give to do what Haught was doing right now.

Haught scanned their carriage, checking no one else was near them, touching her tattoo, the same woman appearing on the screen. “Weaver 81217820 what is your purpose of contact?”

“I’m not on the designated journey. I’m heading to a place called London.”

There was a pause, the woman tapping something into a screen out of view. “London. Largest gathering. Dangerous. Probability of infection 5.3, probability of harm 4.1. Your mission maybe compromised because of this. I will need to check and get back to you.”

Waverly gazed out the window. “London’s not that bad. Expensive and unfriendly, but there’s plenty to do. Do you drink?” 

“Yes, why?”

“Alcohol. Do you drink beer?”

“What is beer?”

“What do you do for entertainment?”

“We mind meld,” Nicole replied. “We take yellows and hook up our neurals.”

Waverly laughed. “I’m guessing that means getting drunk and screwing.”

“Screwing?”

“You know. When two people get together without clothes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure I’d like to live in your era. How do you, you know?”

“Know what?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Sex education 101. So, if you like someone and they like you, how do you?”

“I said, we take yellows, merge our minds, let whatever happens happen.”

“So, no touching. Not even lips.”

“Why?”

“Because. You’re telling me you’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Kissed. Oh right. Lips on lips. Nope. Is that what you do?”


	4. Drugs

Haught’s eyes were wide as they travelled through the countryside towards London. “It’s so green,” she remarked, as fields and woods and open spaces whizzed by.

“What’s it like in space? Don’t say different, that doesn’t help.”

Haught continued to stare out the window. “It’s like. It’s hard to explain. It’s like here.”

“It can’t be, you’re floating above the planet and your water is purple.”

“It’s home. It’s like here because I live there.”

“Bet you don’t have lakes and mountains.”

“We do. There are zones. We get merits to visit.”

“Like a theme park.” Haught glanced over, returning her gaze to outside. “So Haught, you have a first name?”

Haught continued to stare into the distance. “I have a number.”

“That’s so impersonal. Surely your parents must have called you by a name.”

“Why would they?”

“Because…I don’t know. Feels wrong having a number that’s all.”

Haught moved her gaze to Waverly’s face. “We are assigned a number from birth. It stays with us. I don’t have to change it, or like it, or do anything with it. It’s just there.”

“But, your parents aren’t going to call you in the playground by your number. That’s like…what if they called over the wrong kid? Come here, 81234816.”

Haught tilted her head. “Ah, I understand. No, I don’t have parents. I have a hive I was assigned to at birth and stayed until I was fifteen cycles.”

Waverly’s jaw hung open once more. “You told me your great grandparents, or great, great lived on the planet.”

“Oh that. No, I don’t know who they were.”

“You lied.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it matters. I’m on a train because you told me I’m responsible for nine billion.”

“I’m sorry for giving you a false belief. I don’t know what it’s like to have ancestors.”

“Why did you choose me?”

Haught returned her gaze to the passing scenery. “Because, I wanted to meet you.”

“Who were the others?”

“Others?”

“Your threads. You said I’m your third.”

“Oh, threads. I can’t remember. A boy I think, young, long robes.”

“Will you remember me?”

“No. I told you, we don’t get to keep our memories.”

The train pulled into a station, commuters entering the carriage making it difficult for Waverly to continue interrogating her time-travelling companion. _I wish you were more open. There’s so much you’re not telling me. What are you hiding Haught? What aren’t you telling me? I can see it in your eyes._

Waverly pulled out her phone checking her messages, Haught’s head turning to study what she was doing. One from Wynonna with a photo of a very pleased looking Alice in her new shoes. Waverly held out the phone for Haught to view. “My niece. Can’t imagine what it’s like not having a family.”

Haught shrugged, turning away, a man in a suit taking the seat across the aisle, looking over at the pair before pulling out a magazine from his rucksack. As the train moved off Waverly announced she needed the restroom, deliberating which direction she should head, Haught getting up to go with her. “I’m a big girl, I can go by myself. Keep our seats.”

Heading towards the back of the train she passed a woman pushing a trolley offering a selection of drinks and snacks, her stomach rumbling having not eaten since breakfast. Purchasing a muffin, a bag of popcorn and a dark chocolate bar she returned to her seat, Haught’s eyes on the brown paper bag in her hand. “Sugar. Really bad, but I’m so hungry.”

Haught watched as Waverly opened the popcorn bag fully, laying it out on her knees, following each piece up to her mouth. “What does it taste like?” she asked, as a fourth piece made it’s way to Waverly’s lips.

“Different,” Waverly winked. “Would you like to try a piece?”

Haught shook her head. “Can’t.”

“On a diet, I bet,” the man opposite interrupted.

“She’s allergic to it. From outer space. Don’t get a lot of popcorn up there, so I’ve been told.”

The man laughed. “Yeah right. Where’s her spacesuit?”

Haught’s eyes darted between the two. “I…we. I’m not.”

“Can see you in a spacesuit,” the man continued, hoping to strike up a conversation with the pair. 

Haught reached inside her satchel, her hand on the gadget, not sure whether to risk using it on the man for fear other commuters would notice. Waverly came to the rescue, winking at the stranger. “She isn’t, she’s on a diet.”

“Thought so. Love your accent. Which part of America you from?”

“Can we move?” Haught whispered, sensing the man still staring at them.

“If you like. Although, I think you’re in with that guy opposite.”

Haught was already standing, waiting for Waverly to move, made slightly more difficult with the open bag of popcorn still on her knees. Scooping it up, depositing it back in the paper bag, Waverly followed Haught to a quieter carriage, finding seats not in direct view of other commuters. “Why did you say that?”

“It’s true isn’t it? Do you have a spacesuit?”

“You nearly gave me away.”

“I nearly got you a date.”

“I…he’s. I don’t. You have to be more careful. And, don’t date me, whatever that is.”

“I’m not dating you, you’re not my type. I prefer earthbound partners.”

“Partners?”

“Tell me you date. Or, don’t they do that in space.”

“Date?”

“Guess not. This future of yours doesn’t sound all that much fun. No parents, no kissing, by the sounds of it no alcohol, not even books. No fun.”

“We have fun. Lots of fun.”

“Okay, name one fun thing you do.”

Haught reached inside her bag, pulling out a small container, removing two yellow dots, handing one to Waverly. “Yellows.”

“Sweets?”

“Yellows.”

“Drugs, you do drugs. What do they do?”

“Opens the mind. Put it on your tongue.”

Waverly peeled the dot from Haught’s finger, examining it. “Not sure about this. I was warned about taking drugs from space girls.”

Haught placed the other dot on her tongue, allowing it to melt, leaning back against the seat as the chemical took hold. Her chest began to rise and fall as a kaleidoscope of images flashed through her mind, the rocking of the train adding to the trip she was on, her lips parting ever so slightly, sucking in air as her mind took her somewhere else.

Placing the dot in her own mouth, the bitter taste almost made Waverly spit it out, her body quickly absorbing whatever chemicals she now had on her tongue. The carriage burst into life before her eyes, colours more intense, more vibrant, the seat pattern dancing and swirling. Her gaze moved to the window, the passing scenery no longer dull and uninteresting, it too radiantly alive, sending out waves of love to her, her heart expanding to receive what was coming her way, overwhelmed by the feeling of immense joy.

Turning away from the beauty outside she now was looking directly at Haught, who still had her eyes closed experiencing her own ecstasy. Waverly couldn’t tear her eyes away, love visibly radiating out from Haught heading in her direction, hitting her body in wave, after wave, after wave, unable to stop herself from experiencing an explosion through her body on a train heading into London. The gasp she let out as her body reacted to what was happening made Haught open her eyes, pupils fully dilated from the effects of the drug. Waverly’s mouth opened as she fell headlong into those eyes, drowning in them, a delicious ache building again in her body, so intense she could no longer resist, hands reaching over to support herself on Haught’s thighs, leaning in to bring her face ever closer. 

Had the woman with the trolley not passed by at that exact moment asking if they wanted anything she was sure her lips would now be locked onto Haught’s without reservation. Springing back to her seat, the trolley lady passed, the surprised look on Haught’s face lingering. “I…I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry. I don’t usually...”

Haught’s cheeks reddened. “It takes a while to get used to.”

“I guess you do have fun.”

“It’s better with the neurals. More personal.”

“Personal enough for me. Wow that worked for me. That really worked for me.”

Haught closed her eyes once more, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly, enjoying the last few moments of the chemical dancing in her mind. By the time they reached London the effects had worn off, Waverly still with a wide grin on her face, sauntering down the carriage behind Haught towards the exit. There was something different about her companion, something a little more familiar, a little more personal. _Wouldn’t mind trying that again with you. Even your walk is sexier and those jeans really suit you. I’m crushing on my professor. Damn you’re hot._

Waverly let out a giggle, Haught turning to see why. “Sorry, private joke Haught,” giggling again. “Haught.”

Standing on the platform as other commuters pushed past, neither had any idea where to go next, no signs available. All they could do was follow everyone else in the direction they were headed, hoping to work out what to do. It was no use, they were utterly lost, Waverly as much a stranger to the transport system as her companion. She had been to London once, Chrissy driving them to her parent’s house for Sunday lunch, Waverly unable to recall where that might have been. They visited a pub by a river, presumably the Thames, although she couldn’t be sure, other tables busy with Londoners soaking up the late summer sun. 

Haught’s eyes darted back and forth, assessing their location, not knowing where to go, or who to ask. Waverly had her phone out, checking the route. “Haught, we need to find Euston station, look there. We are here and we need to get to there.” Waverly scanned the area looking for someone to approach. A young woman passed by, Waverly touching her arm. “Hi, how do we get to Euston?”

The woman stopped, smiling at Waverly then Haught. “The underground, just over there. I’m going that way, follow me.” They trotted behind the stranger, reaching the barrier, stuck again as to what to do. “Put your ticket in this slot, make sure you grab it when it comes out the top. I’ll go last.”

Waverly went first, the machine grabbing the ticket from her hand as she inserted it in the metal box, a pair of gates swinging open, the woman telling her to go through. In the rush she forgot to take her ticket, the woman retrieving it for her, handing it over, motioning for Haught to do the same. She managed to pull her ticket out leaping through the opening before the gates closed on her, the pair waiting for the woman. “This way, you’ll need to get off at Euston Square and walk the last bit.”

The three made their way to the platform now heaving with evening commuters, standing close together as a train whooshed in through the tunnel at one end. The woman stood to one side as passengers disembarked, Haught managing to jump out of the way as they barrelled towards her, grabbing Waverly’s hand in the process in case she was swept away by the crowd.

Entering the train it was packed, strangers standing extremely close, some plugged into their phones listening to music, some attempting to read newspapers in the confined space. Waverly found herself edging nearer to Haught, their bodies almost touching, the jolt of the train as it moved off sending Waverly’s face into Haught’s hoodie. That unmistakable smell again of violets hitting Waverly’s nose. Without warning the carriage exploded into colour, a second wave of pleasure hitting her as she leaned against Haught’s body, biting her lower lip hard to stop a deep sigh escaping.


	5. Euston

Haught felt Waverly’s body shudder against hers. “You okay?” Waverly continued to bite her lip, unable to look up in case she slipped into Haught’s eyes and experienced another explosion. “Hold onto me if you need to.”

That was the last thing Waverly needed to do, edging away as best she could from Haught’s hoodie, the person behind her shifting their position to accommodate the stranger moving towards them. As they approached Euston Square the woman tapped Waverly on the shoulder. “We get off here. Stay close as it’s busy. Have your tickets ready.”

A surge of commuters exited the train, the three caught up in the rush, carried along towards an exit sign, Haught able to keep the woman in view given her height. Once through the barriers they headed to the main station, strangers walking briskly past them on their way home, petrol fumes and engine noises part of the experience. Haught was struck by how busy the station and roads were, not used to seeing so many people, a mix of excitement and anxiety at not being in control of the situation, of not knowing how things worked.

Euston station was equally busy, commuters congregating in the central concourse eyes fixed on the large announcement board above their heads displaying which platform for which train. “Where are you headed?” the woman asked.

“Scotland, Inverness,” Haught replied. “Where do we find it?”

The woman scanned the board. “Can’t see it yet. Probably won’t be in for a while. You need to keep checking the board for an announcement.”

The kind stranger disappeared into the crowd, Haught turning to Waverly. “Are you okay?”

“What’s in those yellows?”

“Not sure. Are you hungry?”

“Ravenous. We can get something for the journey, there’s plenty of choice.”

“You can.”

“Right, sorry. Hey, a bar. We’ll be able to see the board from the balcony. Come on.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand pulling her through the gathered mass towards an escalator, jumping on first, Haught holding back trying to work out what to do. “It’s easy, put one foot on.”

Haught did as she was told, the metal step rising under her foot, managing to get her other foot on in time, Waverly laughing at her clumsy performance. “Guess they don’t have these in space either.”

Haught was too busy holding on to the moving rail, less convinced she was cut out for time travel. As the escalator reached the top Waverly stepped off waiting for Haught who followed her lead, looking back at the other commuters using this contraption. “Fascinating. I need to record this.”

Finding a table with a clear view of the board Waverly headed to the bar returning with two small beers and several bags of crisps, placing them on the table, Haught studying the brown bubbly liquid in the glass. “Is water this colour in London?”

“It’s called lager. It’s like water, only better.” Haught rummaged in her satchel for her thermometer gadget, about to dip it in her brown water, Waverly shaking her head. “Under the table, people will notice.”

The gadget let out a loud continuous whine, Haught removing it to make the sound stop. “Odd. Identifies as water but not entirely.”

Waverly took a swig of hers. “Mostly water with a little extra. Is it pure enough for you?”

Haught returned the gadget, the action of purifying the gassy drink making it froth over the edges of her glass. When she lifted it from under the table it now resembled a blueberry smoothie, Haught sniffing it, taking a sip, her head tilting to one side. “Interesting taste. Lager. Definitely recording this.”

“How? You keep saying that.”

“My eye.”

“Oh, okay. You look at it and remember it. Oh right, memories.”

“The lens in my eye. We all get them at birth.”

Waverly nearly spat out her drink. “They put lenses in baby’s eyes. That’s gross. So not happy with your future.”

“Why?”

“It’s…it’s intrusive. Freedom of choice for a start. My body’s my own, I wouldn’t let anyone put anything in me.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“Well I do. You didn’t have a choice if they did it to you when you were a baby. It’s wrong.”

“Different, not wrong. My world is different, but it’s my world the same way this is your world. There are things in your world that could be considered wrong. But, they’re not wrong, they’re simply different to what I understand.”

“Like what? Tell me what’s so different about now to your now. I’m curious.”

“Animals. You eat animals and fish and small creatures with shells.”

“Snails. I don’t, but I agree eating them is wrong.”

“Crabs. You pollute the air and the water. The transport you use kills life. Your trees are suffocating.”

“Again, I agree. So you’re saying it’s less polluted and everyone’s vegan in your time.”

“You have so many items you call your own. You throw them away. I have seen memory bubbles of mountains of things no longer used.”

“I’m beginning to warm to your time. I’m guessing you recycle a lot of things if you’re in space.”

Haught scratched her tattoo through her sleeve. “I have a message. I need to find out what it says.”

“You can’t whip out that screen here. That would be a dead giveaway. Can it wait till we’re on the train?”

“I won’t know till I see it. You’re right, best not here.”

Waverly opened a bag of crisps, flattening out the foil wrapper, taking one. “Can’t get used to these, so many different flavours.”

“What are they?”

“Cheese and onion. Acquired taste, work well with purple frothy lager. They call them crisps here, but we call them chips. Made from potatoes, not beans. You sure you can’t try just one?”

“We were warned not to. I’d need more time to adjust. I could hold one and smell it.”

“Why do you smell of violets?”

Haught tilted her head. “Of what?”

“Your hoodie, it has a smell to it.”

“Does it?” Haught replied pulling the material towards her nose. “Is that what it smells like to you? It’s time travel dust.”

“Really. Is that what time travel smells like? How cool.” Haught lowered her gaze, the edges of her mouth quivering. “Wait, you’re pranking me. Not cool Haught.”

“We space people can have fun too.”

“About that. Yellows. Not what I expected. And, I apologise again for what I did on the train. So not me.”

“A little too much.”

“I know. If that woman hadn’t come by I’m not sure I would have been able to stop myself.”

“The amount.”

“Oh…oh right. Too much.”

“We don’t.”

“No, got it, we don’t. I won’t in future. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“We don’t touch.”

“I understand. This is awkward.”

Haught tilted her head. “No, not us. We don’t touch back home. It’s not part of us.”

“Oh, right. I thought you meant…so we can?”

“Can what?”

“Awkward again. How do you?”

“How do I what?”

“You know.”

“If I knew I wouldn’t ask.”

“Forget it. Although, now I’m curious.”

Haught picked up a chip holding it to her nose. “What does it taste like?”

“Different. Probably not like beans. Lick it.” Haught pushed out her tongue a little, touching it lightly against the surface of the snack, Waverly’s lips parting, gripping the edge of the table as a small wave of pleasure washed over her body, letting out a soft moan. “Don’t do that. Not with your…”

“Do what?” Haught asked, her tongue reaching out once more to caress the crisp in a long, slow gesture. “What this?” repeating the movement, her eyes on Waverly’s face.

Waverly's grip on the table tightened, knuckles turning white, as a more powerful wave surged through her body, her head going back as she let out a deep moan. “Stop. Oh God, stop. Everyone will hear.”

Everyone had heard, other drinkers watching Waverly have her “When Harry met Sally” moment in the restaurant. Haught dropped the chip, realising whatever she was doing to Waverly others were now focusing on them. Waverly’s cheeks had turned the colour of Haught’s bean block, too embarrassed to look at those staring at her, too scared to meet Haught’s eyes for fear her body would take over. “It stimulates nerve endings, heightens everything you see, and hear, and taste, and touch.”

“Please stop talking for a moment, even your voice is doing things to me.”

The pair sat in silence, Waverly’s hand shaking as she finished her beer, never once making eye contact with her companion. Others came and went, the station gradually emptying of commuters as the evening drew on, thinning out to a handful of commuters presumably waiting for the last train home, or on route to Scotland. Haught was beginning to feel drowsy, the effects of consuming beer, the lack of food and travelling back in time catching up with her. She woke with a start as someone shook her shoulder. “Our train’s up on the board. Platform One. We’d better go.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“An hour. You don’t snore which is a good thing. We’d better hurry in case we miss it.”

Haught looked around the area where they were sitting which was now deserted, taking a moment to come to her senses. “You didn’t run off.”

“I did think about it, but I’m far too curious now. It’s not every day I get to meet someone from the future.”

Haught stretched, yawned, rubbed her eyes, standing, her head spinning, her legs wobbling. “I’m sick,” she announced. “I have something.”

“You’re probably drunk after the lager. Go slow, although if we don’t get a move on we might miss our train.”

Haught’s head was throbbing, Waverly’s words entering making little sense. “Have to get the train. Have to get…I feel sick. I’m dying.”

“You’re not. Here, lean on me. We’ll blend in with the other drunks.”

Haught wrapped her arm round Waverly allowing her to take her weight, guiding her towards the escalator. They managed to get down, heading in the direction of the platform, no one taking any notice of them assuming they too had been out on the town enjoying themselves. Reaching the platform Waverly guided them along till they reached their carriage, pushing Haught up the small set of stairs first, resuming her position as support buddy for her befuddled friend. 

Arriving at their room the door was open, Waverly assessing the sleeping arrangements, guessing there was no way Haught would be able to clamber up a ladder to her bed. “Hey, space cadet you take the bottom bunk.”

“I can’t feel my lips. Am I turning blue?”

“Haught, focus, you’re not dying. Least I hope you’re not as that would be a change of plan. Haught, you need to sleep.”

“Where am I?”

“London 2019. Haught lie down, there’s a good time traveller.”

Waverly managed to get Haught to the bed, removing her satchel and her shoes, finding an extra blanket under the bed. Throwing it over Haught’s body, she sat contemplating whether to go through her satchel, knowing it was wrong, but then everything about the situation was wrong. Checking Haught was still breathing, she quietly opened the bag peering inside, pulling out all the items to study. 

It held a handful of metallic-looking packets presumably containing bean blocks, along with several discarded wrappers their texture more like plastic. The thermometer gadget she had seen Haught use in her drinks, the small container for yellows, a larger clear container half-filled with a dark purple liquid, another gadget she recognised as the zapper Haught nearly used on her flatmate and a black plastic wallet with the word “Religime” on the front, the individual letters picked out in silver. 

Glancing at Haught she opened the wallet, her eyes falling on the photo on the left, a small gasp leaving her lips. Staring back was her high school photo, the one she hated.


	6. Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've upgraded this story to Mature as it seems to be getting a little heated already. Apologies to anyone who wanted a 'G' rated story. 
> 
> I blame Yellows....!

The right-hand side of the wallet had some form of writing, a mix of squiggly lines and numbers. Without the ability to read what it said Waverly had little idea what the plastic wallet holding her less-than-flattering photo was meant to be, although if she had to make a guess it vaguely resembled a membership card, or something from a fan club. Her mind sought answers, answers to questions she didn’t yet know to ask. _Why would you have this? Okay, think this through, perhaps these are your instructions, but you have that tattoo on your arm, or maybe it’s your mission papers. I had a normal life less than twelve hours ago and now I’m staring at myself on my way to somewhere, for whatever reason to save a lot of people. And, I can’t even google it which sucks._

Tempted to take photos of the contents of Haught’s bag she returned the items knowing that was a step too far, even for her, although the yellows were calling her name. Extracting one she pocketed it for future research, remembering how long it took for the initial buzz to wear off, wary of the repeated aftershocks she experienced. The multicoloured waves radiating from her companion remained in her memory, her own heart expanding as she held them in her thoughts, eyes closing, a smile forming, a warmth throughout her body, no longer sexual in nature, simply love, it was love.

There was no way of telling what, or who Haught might be into. And, whoever, or whatever she was into presumably it came with no touching, a concept so alien to Waverly as to be unable to process it fully. It then occurred to her Haught had touched her, several times in fact, on the knee when she first told her about her fate, at Paddington station when she grabbed her hand and on the crowded train when Haught suggested she hold on. _How can you say you don’t touch when you seem perfectly capable of touching me? And, what’s with those neurals, and lenses in baby’s eyes, and mountains in space? I need answers._

The last item to be returned to the satchel was the container holding the purple liquid. It took her a few moments to work out how to open it, a metallic smell hitting her nose instantly, holding the container away not sure whether she should try some. Curiosity got the better, pinching her nose, taking a small sip. The bitterness was overwhelming, leaning over the sink to spit it out desperate to remove the taste from her mouth. _That’s disgusting. How can you drink that stuff? And you say our water is polluted. Haught this stuff is rank._

Pulling out her phone she googled purple water, surprised to get a result. “Potassium permanganate, interesting. Disinfectant, only to be used topically. Toxic if ingested. You’re telling me. This is poison. Why? Why would you drink it? I give up.”

Closing the container she placed it in Haught’s bag, opening her own, rummaging through it for a tee shirt to wear in bed. The en suite bathroom provided a little privacy in which to change, studying her face in the mirror, tired eyes staring back. Haught was still out cold as she clambered up the ladder to her bunk, finding it amusing space girl couldn’t take her drink, even a small lager, guessing alcohol didn't appear on a 22nd century menu. Dimming the light she checked her phone, no more messages from Wynonna, deciding not to tell her sister what was going on, not wanting to worry her for now.

She had been asleep no more than a few minutes when a loud thud from under her bed woke her, followed by a string of words she did not recognise. “You okay down there?”

“My head. Ouch, ouch, I’m dying down here.”

“Who would have thought space people were so fragile. It’s a hangover that’s all. Get some rest.”

“I can’t, my head hurts too much.”

“Do you need me to get your water?”

“Where’s my things? No, no, I left them. No, no, no.”

“Haught, calm down, they’re on the side. I’m turning the light up, ready.”

As the light increased Haught let out another string of strange sounding words before switching languages. “Off, off, it's too bright. I’m never drinking again.”

“Said every student. I’ll get your water. Do you have headache pills?”

“What?”

“For when your head hurts. Pills for your head.”

“Only yellows, that’s all I'm allowed.”

“Will one of those help?”

“I’m dying.”

“Will you stop saying that? You’re not dying. You’re dehydrated that’s all.”

Waverly clambered out of bed, pulling open the satchel, handing the liquid container to Haught, who gulped the contents as if it was sweet tea making Waverly retch. Handing the yellows to Haught she watched as she popped two in her mouth, lying back down, her eyes closing, her breathing picking up speed. “That’s better. I can feel my lips again.”

Waverly grinned, a thought in her head not to be shared with her companion. Clambering back into bed, adjusting the pillow, closing her eyes she was about to drift off when Haught started talking. “You know meeting you is the best thing that has happened to me.”

“Thanks, you too. Go to sleep.”

“I was chosen to go on this mission. Me, chosen, out of everyone who could be assigned I was chosen.”

“You said. It’s late, you’ll be exhausted tomorrow.”

“I never thought I would get you, but here I am, on a train with you, saving your life.”

“Haught, as much as I appreciate the fangirling it’s really late. I’m tired, you’re tired so let’s get some sleep.”

“I wonder what they’re doing back home?”

Waverly let out a frustrated sigh turning on the side light. “Fine, let’s not sleep, let’s chat all night. Why not. Okay, what do you think they’re doing back home?”

“I don’t know, not sure what time it is,” Haught said, the sound of giggling coming from under Waverly’s bed.

“Great, you’re high and I’m exhausted. Haught, is it okay if I have one of your sweets? Might as well join you if we’re going to be up all night.”

“Sweets? You’re sweet. I’m not sweet. What are sweets?”

Clambering down the ladder again, Waverly retrieved the yellow she pocketed earlier popping it in her mouth, taking up residence at the end of Haught’s bed. As the chemical took hold the effect was not as intense as the first time, the colours of their small room taking on a softer glow, the sensations through her body less erotic. Leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes, she let Nicole babble on about nothing. “I like you. I know it’s forbidden, but I like you. I shouldn’t say that. Do you like me?”

The words hit right in the centre of Waverly’s heart, like the tiny arrows Chrissy had shown her how to throw. Her breathing became erratic, her eyes opening, Haught’s face smiling, that delightful ache building, and building, and building. “Oh God, not again. Haught stop talking, please stop talking.”

“Why? I like you.”

That did it, her whole body shook as wave, after wave, after wave of pleasure hit. “Oh God, oh God, I can’t take this. It’s too good.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Dear God, no, don’t touch me I’ll explode. No, no it’s happening again.”

Another strong wave of pleasure hit, Waverly letting out a long deep moan, the room becoming stuffy, her hands grabbing at her top in an effort to be free. Lifting it over her head, she fell back against the wall once more, unable to control her breathing, her thoughts, her actions. Before she could stop herself she launched her body at Haught, pinning her to the bed, searching for her lips, finding them, the metallic taste from the water no longer of any concern as she caressed and bit and consumed the stranger from the stars. 

She didn’t know how long they remained in that position, her straddling Haught, Haught allowing her lips to be touched, putting up no resistance, although she could tell this was Haught's first time, trying to follow Waverly’s lead, not quite succeeding. Not that it mattered, what they were doing was more than enough. As the chemical started to wear off her ambush became painfully evident, stopping suddenly, lifting her head a little too quickly, banging it on the bottom of her bunk. “Ow shit, Haught I…I’m so…oh God, I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s different. Is this it?”

“Haught, forgive me. This is wrong, I don’t know you.”

“Is this you know?”

“What? Kissing, yes. Haught, I’ve just taken advantage of you.”

“Oh, I thought. Only…is this?”

“What? Say it, I can’t read minds.”

“It’s just…is this how you have sex?”

“What? No, of course not. I told you, it’s just kissing, which I really, really shouldn’t have done.”

“So, sex is different?”

“Wait, you must have had…you said you have neurals, or did things with. Are you telling me you haven’t?”

“I will after my fourth mission, with the one I’m bonded to.”

“You mean your partner. So, you’re single, you’re not married, or anything? Or, seeing someone. Tell me you’re not seeing someone.”

“I’m seeing quite a lot of you right now.”

“Oh God, where’s my shirt? Oh Haught, I’m sorry. I’m never taking yellows again, I can’t trust myself with you.”

“I like what I see. I’ve not seen another body before.”

“Oh Haught, now I feel really sad. What the hell goes on in your time? You can’t touch, you’ve never kissed, you’ve never seen another’s body. And, who the hell is this bonded person?

“We’re bonded at birth. Seven of us assigned to one person to service their needs.”

“A harem. I knew it, you’re slaves to one man’s desires. Just typical, absolutely typical the future is like that.”

“A female. We’re all female. It’s forbidden to bond with a man. They work the mines on the surface.”

“Wait, so you are into…and men aren’t involved. Hold on, that’s not fair on the men.”

“It stops war.”

“Okay, but still isn’t there a better way?”

“Can I touch you?”

“What? Wait, so if you don’t have wars, how are nine billion about to die?”

“Religion,” Haught replied, her hand reaching out. “Can I? I want to know what you feel like.”

“Religion. Religion kills nine billion. I really don’t want to know the answer to this, but how?”

Haught’s fingers gently brushed against Waverly’s arm sending a shiver down her spine, the need for questions to be answered suddenly no longer a priority, closing her eyes. “So good. Yes, you can touch me.”

Haught’s fingers moved slowly up her arm reaching her shoulder, the lightest of touches, hardly touching at all, small bumps forming, the rise and fall of her chest, a flicker of eyes beneath closed lids, letting out a sigh as Haught’s hand continued south, stopping at the crease between her breasts as if deciding which way to go, left or right, left or right. Fingers chose right, following the contours of Waverly’s body, reaching the centre, fingers gently caressing a now erect nipple. “Oh no, too good, Haught I’m coming again. I’m…”

Another deep moan left Waverly’s lips, no longer caring who heard her in the magic of the moment, Haught’s fingers doing things to her simply by playing lightly on her skin, and yet it lacked connection, all sensation, all manufactured, all chemical, nothing personal. Waverly felt another wave of sadness wash over her as Haught continued to strum her body. “What’s wrong? Am I doing it wrong?”

“No, no, it’s not you.”

Haught’s hand was gone, the moment having passed. They were strangers once more. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do? I’ve never...”

“I know. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my fault, I should never…”


	7. Godliness

Waverly retrieved her tee shirt from the floor, pulling it on, climbing the ladder to her bunk. Neither spoke, neither knew how to deal with the situation, neither brave enough to say what they were feeling. Her eyes open, a tear leaving the right, not knowing why she was so upset. One moment she had been blissfully happy, her body free to enjoy what Haught was doing. The next she was sadder than she had ever been, the ability to ride out the waves of pleasure destroyed by overthinking, or over feeling, she wasn’t sure which.

She could hear Haught moving below, turning over in the bed, doing something. If her mind, or her heart had not messed things up she could be there kissing Haught, or being touched, except without a connection, without it being personal it simply felt like a sleazy moment in the back of a car. 

Maybe it was Haught, maybe her lack of experience, maybe she was tired, maybe she was looking for something a time traveller could never give. Why did she need this anyway? Haught would be gone, back to her own time in no time at all, bonded to someone in her cosy little gang of girls. She didn’t need that kind of one night, heart-breaking relationship.

The tattoo woman was relaying her message. “Weaver 81217820 proceed as planned. Check levels on your suit for pollutants. Do not engage more than required. Mission can continue.”

 _Do not engage more than required, yeah right. Think you’ve engaged a little more than you should have Haught. Wait, your lens. Someone may have been watching us._ “Haught, can she see us?”

“Who?”

“The woman in your arm. I meant your lens. Can they see us?”

“No, why?”

“You just…never mind.”

“Oh, oh. I’ll have a record of it. That’s my merits gone.”

“Good to know that’s important to you.”

“You don’t understand, if I lose my merits I don’t get to visit the nature zone.”

Waverly felt another tear roll down the side of her face, unable to bring herself to answer. It shouldn’t matter, it really shouldn’t matter, she didn’t know this Haught, this Weaver 81217820, she was no one to her, a complete stranger sent back to do whatever she had to do. _I mean nothing to you, I’m just a thread, a stupid thread in some future game someone is playing. I don’t know the nine billion, they don’t know me._

“Are you awake?” Haught asked. “I won’t touch you again.”

“That would be best.”

Haught’s head appeared. “Waverly, what’s wrong? Have I made you feel this way?”

Waverly turned away, not wanting Haught’s sympathy, her value it would appear little more than a few merits to visit some stupid fun zone. “It’s fine, I’m tired.” Haught’s hand touched her back. “Don’t touch me.”

“I…please tell me what’s wrong. Is it the yellows? They can bite sometimes, make you go low.”

“No shit. Go to bed, it’s late.”

“Not till you tell me.”

Waverly rolled over. “You have a photo of me in your bag. What’s that about?” The startled look on Haught’s face told her all she needed to know. “Thought so. I’m just a number.”

“That’s…that’s mine. You shouldn’t…”

Waverly turned away. “I hate that photo. Wish I never had it taken.”

“It’s brought me comfort.”

“If you’ve got off on it.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Go away.”

“I’m sorry. Waverly, I’m sorry.”

“Go to hell.”

The more Haught spoke the more the feeling of being used, of being a pawn in a game she didn’t understand burrowed into her, her own life holding no worth other than what it meant in the future. A future she would never see, a future which according to her companion would supposedly have ended in five days’ time had she not intervened, now wishing she hadn't. 

Haught returned to her bunk, the rest of the night spent in silence, the morning breaking through under their curtain, a cold bleak morning as their train pulled into Inverness. Waverly had already made up her mind, she was getting on the next train back to London, to hell with saving the world or herself. Dressing without speaking, Haught remained in her bed allowing Waverly space, sensing something was very wrong, not knowing how to comfort this person under her protection. “Can I get you food? A drink?”

Waverly continued to rummage in her bag, ignoring her companion, still mad at whatever she was mad at, cursing at not being able to find her other sock, throwing the one she held back in with her other things. “I’ll get my own food. I have money, I don’t need yours.”

Haught’s head pounded. “I’ll get you a beer. A lager, will that help?”

“No it fucking won’t. Just…I don’t need this. I don’t need you. I don’t…”

“Is it your emotions?”

Waverly let out a scream, grabbing her trainers minus socks, pulling them on, storming out of the room not knowing where she was headed. Her emotions were truly all over the place, not wanting to be anywhere near Haught, their room too cramped for what she needed to express. Rage, frustration, confusion, all bottled up inside, needing release, needing a moment by herself to figure out how to handle the situation.

Finding the lounge she ordered a coffee, sitting by the window gazing out at other passengers disembarking, now feeling guilty she was taking it out on Haught. She didn’t deserve it, she hadn’t done anything wrong, not really, but in the heat of what they had done, what she had experienced, how she was made to feel, it all was a mess, an utter mess from which she had no escape. 

It suddenly dawned on her she wasn't trapped. All she needed to do was walk off the train, find her way back to Oxford. Finishing her coffee, not bothering about her belongings, she stepped onto the platform, looking behind briefly to check Haught wasn’t following, making her way towards the exit. With no one checking tickets she slipped through the gate wishing she had grabbed her coat, looking around for the ticket office. There to one side was a small window with a sign above it, walking briskly towards it, her hand reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. As she was about to ask for a single ticket that now familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. “Can we at least talk?”

Haught was sitting on a seat near the window, her clothes different, the hoodie replaced with a heavy black woolen coat, her jeans also black, her Converse trainers sturdy walking boots. Backing away, she no longer knew where to run, or how she could run, or how the hell Haught had managed to get off the train before her and be wearing an entirely different outfit. “I’m not going with you. You can’t make me.”

“I know. I should never have given you a yellow. They do things.”

“I’m not part of this. I just want to go home. Please…”

Haught had Waverly’s bag in her hand. “You will. It’s only for a few days, I promise. Only for a few days then I’ll be gone and you’ll never see me again.”

It was the words she didn’t want to hear, tears welling up, her lower lip quivering, Haught standing before her. The chill of morning hit her body, shivering, her arms wrapping themselves round her body for comfort and warmth, Haught holding out her coat. “Tell me everything. Tell me why? I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me why you’re really here.”

“I will. I'll tell you everything, but can we get to our destination first?”

Waverly grabbed her bag. “Everything.”

“Everything,” Haught repeated, looking for the exit.

Heading outside Haught appeared to be looking for someone, spotting a woman at the far end waiting by a car telling Waverly that was their contact. The journey took twenty minutes to get to Loch Moy, Haught in the front with the driver speaking in her own tongue, Waverly in the back still annoyed with her, more so because she couldn’t understand what they were talking about. 

Halfway to their destination, the woman driver glanced in her mirror, attempting to strike up conversation in a soft Scottish dialect. “It’s an honour to meet you in person.” Waverly shrugged, looking out the window. “I hope you’ll find our house to your liking. We don’t get many visitors.”

“Can imagine.”

“I hear you’re studying at Oxford. Fine establishment. One of the best. History. Fine subject.”

“What is Religime?” The woman driver stopped talking, looking at Haught, saying something in their native tongue. “You know that’s rude don’t you.”

“Forgive me, you are correct, I will not do so in your presence. How do you know about Religime?”

“I just do. So, who is going to tell me?”

It was Haught’s turn to speak. “Religime replaced all other religions. It’s the only religion.”

“Only. So much for individual choice.”

“Choice bred division. It’s what brought about the war which forced us to build the rings.”

“All seventeen.”

“Five hundred and thirty seven.”

Waverly looked skyward. “No way. And, R-17 is the largest.”

“It’s one of the more established communities. It’s the Capital if you like, where the chosen live.”

“So you’re one of the chosen, which means nothing to me.”

“Waverly, there’s so much to explain, but explaining leads to more questions and it’s different. Our world is different that’s all.”

“Fucking patronising.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You float in, expect me to drop everything, take part in your little game of oh, let’s not get the thread killed shall we. And…”

“I know you’re mad at me.”

“If you say a fucking word, or if you mention…”

“That’s not who I am.”

“Really. How would I know? Tell me. How do I know who you are? That's right, I don’t.”

“We have scones,” the woman driver interrupted. “And homemade jam.”

“I’m vegan.”

The woman driver looked at Haught about to say something, thinking better of it. No one spoke for the remainder of the journey, the atmosphere in the car speaking volumes by itself. Pulling up outside a grand house in its own grounds an older woman emerged from the entrance beaming, ushering them inside. “Welcome, welcome, it’s an honour to meet you Waverly Earp. Let me take your bag.”

Haught followed behind, the woman leading them through the house, up a grand flight of stairs to a first floor, opening the door onto a large bedroom, placing Waverly’s bag on a small stool near the window. “This is your room, I hope it’s comfortable enough for your stay. I’ll let you get settled.”

As the door closed she suddenly missed Haught, that look of hers not quite being able to understand her moods, not that she understood them herself, trying out the bed, checking out the bathroom, staring out the window. Her phone buzzed, a message from Chrissy asking where she was. Tempted to say Scotland she sent a reply saying she was sick, would need a few days to recover, that she would catch up on any lecture notes when she was feeling better. Chrissy sent a message back telling her to take it easy, that Wheeler hadn’t showed up, nor had the new American professor.

A knock on the door told her someone was outside, Waverly opening it to find Haught once more in the clothes she wore at Oxford. “Waverly, I…”

Before she could say another word, Waverly pulled her inside, closing the door, pinning Haught against the back of it. “Tell me you feel something. Anything. Tell me it’s not just me.”

“I feel. Waverly, I can’t. I said I wouldn’t. Not after…”

“Damn you. You’re a tease.”

“No. I don’t know what that is. I worship you.”

“Then show me. But, close your eyes, I don’t want this recorded.”


	8. Haught

Waverly’s hand found the end of Haught’s hoodie, attempting to reach inside. “What the…” the texture of the fabric different to what she was expecting. “What is that?”

“My jumpsuit.”

“Is that how?”

Haught nodded. “I wear this, you see whatever fits in where I am.”

“That’s…that’s genius.”

“It’s part of blending in, not looking out of place.”

“Can I see what you wear at home?”

“Not this. That would be weird. I can show you if you like.”

“You can take me there?”

“I can’t take you there, but I have stored memories.”

“Next best thing I guess.”

Haught touched her tattoo, uttering words in her mother tongue, the screen appearing, not the woman but Haught’s voice, adjusting it as she did before so Waverly could understand. “Well, this is it, my very own pod. I get to meet the others shortly. I have four merits left so am going to ask if anyone wants to go to the lake with me.”

“Is that where you live?”

“I have a bigger pod now. It’s similar.”

“It looks different. To here. It’s not homely.”

“It’s home for me. Here is not home for me, it’s too old-fashioned. There’s too much stuff.”

“Am I old-fashioned?”

Haught paused the memory. “You’re different. You act in a way, you say things I don’t always understand. I’m trying...”

“You are trying. Very. But, am I too old-fashioned for you?”

Haught tilted her head to one side. “I don’t understand. You’re you.”

“On the train, the first time, I saw something coming from you. I felt it. What you feel for me. And, the yellows, when they kick in, it’s like…”

Haught took a moment to process what Waverly was attempting to explain, her expression changing. “Oh, oh. Oh Waverly, now I get it. Come, let’s sit, there’s something I need to explain.” Waverly followed Haught to the bed, sitting on the edge, her eyes locked on her hands. “What you saw, the spirals, did you see spirals?”

“From your heart. All the colours of the rainbow.”

“Oh Waverly, that’s why I carry your photo with me.”

“Because you love me?”

“In a way, but not your kind of love. Not the way you love now, in your time. I…this is hard to explain. I worship you.”

“You’ve said that. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does in my life. You mean everything to me, but not in the way I mean to you.”

“Haught, stop it. You’re going round in circles. Do you love me, or not?”

Haught inhaled, letting the air out slowly through her lips. “What this is, what we have, is not what you call love.”

Waverly sprang from the bed, heading for the bathroom, slamming the door, locking it behind her. She heard the knocking. “Go away.”

“Waverly, let me explain.”

“You made me feel things.”

“I feel things too.”

“Seriously, fuck off Haught.”

“If you'll let me explain.”

“I’m warning you.”

“The photo I carry, it’s all I have of you. It goes everywhere with me. When I saw you for the first time in the lecture theatre I couldn’t believe I was finally going to meet you. Me, out of everyone, I get to meet you, in person.”

“I’m no one special.”

“Waverly, knowing the past is one thing, knowing the future is completely different. I can’t put that on you. I know what I’m saying doesn’t make sense. I know it must hurt saying I do not love you in a way you believe I should. That hurts me just as much to say it. I would never, never do anything to hurt you. Do you understand?”

“No.”

“Please let me in. I’ll give you another yellow.” The loud scream from the bathroom told Haught she had gone too far again. “Okay, no yellows. What about blues? They’ve probably got blues here. Or, greens. Greens are good. Make you dance all night. I can’t take them, but they might be fun for you to try.” Silence, Haught resting her head against the door, her voice but a whisper. “Waverly, I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you. But, I’m nothing to you and whatever you think we have I’m not worthy of it. So, I save you and you go have a wonderful life and I’ll meet you again one day in my dreams and in my heart.”

Leaving the room, Haught found the monks congregated in the basement, busy co-ordinating activities with those in the future. The woman driver looked up as Haught entered. “She seems agitated.”

“I can handle it.”

“She needs to be calm if you’re to continue the mission.”

“It’s in hand. I just need to change my approach.”

“Have you eaten?”

Haught shook her head. “I could do with rest. My body aches. What news of the rebellion?”

The older woman approached. “It’s gaining ground. To think we went this long without any hostilities and here we are again.”

“What news of the Admiral?”

“She’s safe, for now. She sends you her regards and asks if you would parlez with her at 015 hours.”

“What time is it now?”

“011. Go rest, I’ll wake you for the call.”

Haught made her way back upstairs to her room, the ache in her bones, the dryness in her throat, the slight pain behind her eyes all telling her to sleep. Lying on the bed her jumpsuit felt clingy, not something she was used to, closing her eyes, willing herself to sleep. It was no use, her body wouldn’t let her rest, an overwhelming thirst taking over. Reaching for her satchel she pulled out her water container to find it empty remembering she drank the contents the night before to combat a hangover.

Prizing herself off the bed she knew this was more serious than dehydration, her body shivering while her throat burned. Reaching the door she barely had enough strength to open it, making it to the corridor, unsure which way to go. Finding the stairs she hauled herself down reaching the bottom, slumping to the ground, the final step her resting place, sweat pouring from her as she tried to get her breath. Waverly’s voice was in her head, at least she thought it was her voice, asking if she was alright, asking what was wrong. She didn’t know, she didn’t know what was wrong and it terrified her.

A hand on her forehead. “She’s burning up. Get her downstairs. Hurry.”

She went to speak, no words coming out, unable to get enough air into her lungs. Hands under her, lifting her up, carrying her, laying her down, a light in her eyes, her hand rising in an effort to shield them, Waverly’s voice again, nearer. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Infection. Her resistance is very low. Did she eat anything? Come into contact with saliva?”

“Only…she may have come into contact with me. She’s going to be okay, right?”

“We need a sample of your saliva. She’s reacting to whatever has entered her body.”

“Of course. Is it serious?”

“Extremely. Until we know what it is has infected her we’re fighting the unknown. It could be anything, which gives us but a short window to treat her.”

The older woman was speaking now. “Weaver 81217820 what is your status?”

“She’s called Haught,” Waverly corrected.

The older woman’s forehead creased, her head tilting slightly. “Haught, what is your status?” Haught whispered something. “I can’t hear you. Haught, what is your status?”

“Consort,” she managed to say, the word barely audible.

“To who? Haught, I cannot treat you unless you give us permission.”

“Why are you doing this to her? She’s sick. Treat her.” Waverly leaned in. “Haught, what can I do? Tell me.”

Haught whispered in her ear. “Admiral 19815.”

“She’s saying…she said Admiral 19815. Is that enough?”

“Thank you. Treatment will proceed under the protocol of bonding.”

Haught’s eyes closed, a mask placed over her face to help her breathe, Waverly’s saliva analysed for possible infections. Narrowing it down to the common cold, or an upper respiratory infection, treatment began to save Weaver 81217820, bonded to Admiral 19815. 

Waverly sat in the kitchen nursing a fruit tea, one of the monk’s preparing a bean hash for the others. “Who is Admiral 19815?”

The young woman, no older than Waverly, continued to stir the bubbling mixture. “Our chosen leader.”

“And is that who Haught is bonded to?”

The young woman glanced over, returning to the pot. “Why do you need to know?”

“I…I don’t. How does it work in the future?”

The young woman stopped stirring, turning her body to face Waverly. “Life’s pretty tough for most.”

“Why?”

The young woman folded her arms, a look of contempt etched on her face. “You have everything yet you let wars rage. You fight for equality but repress others. You fight for recognition but it gets you nothing. You pollute, you tear down the rain forest, you unbalance the planet.”

“Guessing you’re a politics major.”

“I come from your future, I know how things turn out. I don’t follow you like a sheep, like others. I have my own mind.”

“Glad to hear it. We need….wait, follow me. What am I, some Instagram, or Twitter sensation?”

“You don’t know do you.”

“Did I offend you in some way? You seem pretty pissed at me.”

The young woman laughed. “So, you don’t know. Figures. They wouldn’t send in someone so important if you were just anyone.”

“Haught’s important?”

“You know nothing,” the young woman replied, knowing she held all the cards, returning to the beans in the pot. 

“You know, for a time traveller you’re so full of bull.”

“Am I? Admiral 19815 sent her most loyal consort to you and you don’t even acknowledge that.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know that? I can’t google it can I. What is your problem?”

“My problem,” the young woman replied. “My problem is, I don’t think you’re worth saving.”

Waverly heard the words. “Does the twenty second century have the word bitch?”

The young woman stopped stirring the bean hash. “No. I’ve not heard that before.”

“Welcome to my world bitch.”

Waverly stormed out of the kitchen, heading to the garden to gather her thoughts, not knowing why that bitch in the kitchen had said what she said, worried Haught might be dying because they had shared saliva. Also, the fact her Haught seemed to be very well-connected was beginning to jar on her. Whoever this Admiral person was, she seemed to hold a power over Haught that suggested she wasn’t as free an agent as one would suspect.

The older woman emerged from a door in the wall, a wicker basket in her arms filled with an assortment of mushrooms and wild flowers. She approached, not wanting to intrude on Waverly’s private moment. “May I sit with you?”

Waverly looked up. “Sure, why not.”

“You seem troubled.”

Waverly snorted. “Yeah, troubled.”

“May I offer a piece of advice?”

“Sure, all ears.”

“A stitch in time…”

“Thanks. No fucking help, but thanks.”

“What the future holds is of no concern to you. It will be just as it will be and that’s how it should be.”

Waverly let out a laugh. “Really. I’m in Scotland, with a group of strangers from the future, with a sick friend who might die because of something she might have picked up from me, but no, go ahead, sing me a Doris Day lullaby.”

“You seem angry.”

“Angry. No, I’m not angry. Really not angry. Why would I be angry?”

“I didn’t think avatars had the capacity for anger. I’m so glad I met you in person.”

“That’s it. Call me a taxi, I’m out of here.”

Her phone buzzed, a message from Chrissy asking her to call. When Chrissy answered she sounded flustered. “Mate, where the hell are you?”

“Sick, why?”

“Only, the police were at the university earlier. Wheeler’s dead.”


	9. Infection

The news of Wheeler’s death, what with everything else going on, simply got added to the growing list of things Waverly had no way of understanding. Chrissy’s voice was in her ear. “Seriously, where are you? I asked one of your flatmates. She’s not seen you since you left with Haught.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You sound like you’re in a relationship, or something. What’s Professor Haught doing at your flat anyway?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated. I’m not sure I could explain it even if I tried.”

“Try me. Look, if you’re in trouble. You’re not involved are you?”

“With Wheeler? No, never went near his place.”

“Err, how did you know he was found at his house?”

“I didn’t. Chrissy, I, we had nothing to do with Wheeler’s death.”

“Can I give the police your number?”

“Sure, won’t be able to tell them much, but sure.”

There was a pause. “Waves, are you safe? You’re not being held anywhere?”

“I’m fine. I’ll explain everything when I see you. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Hanging up she looked at the older woman who had heard her side of the conversation. “This is not part of our mission.”

“Are you sure? How do I know you didn’t kill him off as part of your future game plan?”

The older woman removed one small flower from her basket studying its petals. “I adore the variety of life on earth. We never kill. It is part of our code, it also messes up the timeline beyond repair. Wheeler’s death will have consequences beyond our control unfortunately. I will need to check.”

“Who is Admiral 19815?”

The older woman handed Waverly the flower. “Our elected leader for those who choose to follow her. I’m afraid some choose a different path.”

“Is Haught? Is she married to her?”

The older woman raised her eyebrows. “That is a strange question. Weaver 812… Haught as you call her is a consort, they are bonded.”

“Is Haught free, or not?”

“Free, free, an interesting concept. Yes, she is free to go where she pleases, to communicate with lower ranks, to participate in the Great Forum.”

“Is she free to choose someone?”

“Choose? Now it is I who does not understand. Choose who?”

“She can only be with this Admiral and the others bound to her. She can’t choose anyone else can she?”

“Why would she need to? Our lives are ordered for us on birth. It stops there being any confusion. We know our place, we know what is expected of us. Well, some of us do.”

“But, there’s no freedom. What if Haught doesn’t like this Admiral? What if they’re not compatible?”

“Compatible? Explain.”

Waverly handed the flower back. “What you have, what Haught is expected to be, to me it sounds like an arranged marriage. Two people paired together because someone else decided. How could two people who haven’t chosen freely be together?”

The older woman smiled. “You are quite correct, bonding isn’t a marriage. It’s an agreement. Haught is free to be with others, that’s why she’s allowed to pull threads. She’s one of the trusted.”

“Guess the future is different.” 

She headed inside to the basement, Haught nowhere to be found, asking where she was. The woman driver told her she was resting, her fever was down and she seemed to be responding well to the cocktail of drugs given. Tiptoeing upstairs she found Haught’s room, entering as quietly as she could, looking at her as she lay sleeping. _You’re right, your world is not like mine and I’m probably too old-fashioned for you. I wish you could stay, I wish…I don’t know, would we, could we, guess not. We’re probably too different._

“Achoo. Achoo, I’m so ill.”

Waverly stifled a laugh. “There, there, my poor soldier.”

“Achoooo. My nose is melting. Achooooooo.”

Waverly couldn’t hold back her laughter. “You’re really adorable, do you know that?”

“I’m dying. I’m turning into liquid. Achoooooooo.”

“You’re not dying. You have a cold that’s all. We all get them.”

“I don’t. I’m burning up. How can this be cold?”

“It’s just your body reacting. It’ll pass.”

“I ache. My back aches. Achoo, achoo, achoooooo.”

“I can rub it if you like, it might help.”

“My doze is full. I can’t feel my doze.”

“Oh Haught, here, you need to blow it to get everything out.”

“I do what? I blow my doze.”

“Yes, blow your doze, I promise it will help.”

Haught sat up, accepting a paper tissue from the box by the side of the bed Waverly had in her hand. “How do I?”

“Imagine you’re breathing out really hard through your nose, doze. As if you’re pushing all the air out real fast.”

Like teaching a child, Haught’s first attempt was less than successful. With Waverly’s repeated instructions and encouragement she eventually got the hang of it. “That’s so much better. I can breathe again. Thanks.”

“So Haught, I don’t want to say anything but you’re not wearing your suit.”

Haught looked down, the duvet at her waist, her upper body completely exposed. “Oh, oh, forgive me. I thought…”

“It’s perfectly okay. You saw mine.”

Haught’s cheeks deepened in colour. “I did. Does this mean we’re even?”

Waverly winked. “Not quite.”

“Oh, oh. Right. Apologies. Yellows make me less...”

“And me, or hadn’t you noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed. You nearly killed me.”

“If I’d known. I’m sorry. It won’t again.”

Haught lay back on the bed, not bothering to cover herself, closing her eyes. “My back really aches.”

“Haught, don’t. You’re teasing me again.”

“I might not last the day.”

“You will.”

“I might not.”

“What do you suggest we do?”

“A few yellows.”

“Haught!”

“It would help me relax.”

“Would it. I’m not going near those things ever again. They’re sex drugs. If we do anything I want it the old-fashioned way.”

Haught grinned. “I hab a feeling drugs hab been around a long time. Just one.”

“No. And, what was that offering me blues and greens?”

“I dust thought. I need to blow my doze again.” Haught grabbed more tissues, making a huge performance of clearing her nose much to Waverly’s amusement. “I just thought you’d like to try them, see what happens.”

“If they’re anything like yellows, no thanks, don’t trust myself.”

“My back still aches.”

“Fine, seeing as it was me who made you sick. Roll over.”

Haught rolled over, her arms under the pillow, eyes closed, Waverly sitting on the edge using one hand, then two to gently massage her shoulders, one hand pulling the duvet down further to allow more access. Her eyes took in Haught’s toned body, wishing now she had accepted the offer of a yellow, an ache building naturally without chemical assistance. Standing, she removed her trainers, climbing on the bed to get a better position, her fingers working down Haught’s spine, the ache growing without the frenzied intensity brought on by consuming a yellow.

“That’s so good. A little lower.”

Waverly slapped her on the butt. “You are a tease, but you know that. I thought you didn’t like touching in your century.”

“I’m not in my century, I’m in yours. I’m trying to blend in. So, what else do you do in the twenty first century I should know about?”

“Haught!”

“What?”

“Turn over and I’ll show you.”

Waverly lay curled against Haught’s body, a finger tracing a circular pattern on her stomach, a warm glow across her naked skin. Haught was a fast learner, allowing Waverly to guide her, show her what her body needed. The connection was there, finally, beyond a haze of grabbing and pawing in a desperate need to stimulate the senses, what they did, what they had done together was slow and sensuous and far sexier. “I’m liking twenty first century living,” Haught said, kissing Waverly on the forehead. 

“Hey, thought we said no kissing in case you get sick again.”

“Lips. We agreed no lips. I’ve kind of been everywhere else.”

It was Waverly’s turn for her cheeks to deepen in colour. “True. For someone who hasn’t before.”

“I have an amazing teacher. You’re my guru.”

Waverly sat up, the domino pieces falling, letting out a gasp. “That’s it. But, it can’t be. What that bitch said in the kitchen.”

Haught placed a hand behind her head. “What did she say?”

“Something about not everyone following me and not being worth saving.”

Haught joined her sitting up. “She said what?”

“I didn’t get it at first. My photo in your bag, being called an avatar. Who am I?”

Haught looked away. “Some things are best left to their own time.”

“No you don’t. You don’t get to do what you’ve just done with me and slink off with let’s not tell the history girl. I need to know.”

“Our world, the world I live in is different.”

“I know it’s different. I’ve worked that out. I’m asking you a question, who am I to you?”

Haught moved her legs over the side of the bed, her back to Waverly. “There was a war. It had no way of ending and then the pandemic struck and those who were already sick of war got sick, mostly men. It seemed to infect men more.”

“That’s awful.”

“When the truce was called, when the fighting stopped there were so few men left there had to be a better way, a way to not fight, to not get sick.”

“So, you went to space to get away.”

“There were to be separate rings to keep the infection contained. But, it ended up only being females. Men stayed behind to do the work on the planet.”

“But if you don’t mix with them how do you keep going?”

“We don’t need them. We have our own hives.”

“No, sorry, how to you have kids?”

“Oh, right. Frozen banks of a select few. Consorts carry for their bond holder.”

“So you would have to carry for the Admiral. And, you’re okay with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It keeps the line pure.”

“It’s slavery.”

Haught turned her body to face Waverly. “You are filtering my world through your eyes, through your beliefs and experiences. I’ve said all along my world is different to now. Not wrong, different. It works.”

“Not for everyone.”

“No, not for everyone. There are those who want a different world, just as there are those here now who want the world to be different according to their beliefs and their ideals.”

“At least we all live together.”

“Waverly, I told you this is hard for me to explain. Okay, let me try. Imagine you had never met me, what’s your idea of how the future would be?”

“I don’t know. I’m a history grad.”

“You’re stalling. What did you imagine the future to be? Speculate.”

“Well, for a start I didn’t think we’d be living on rings round the earth. And, I never imagined you’d be vegan, or have mountains in the sky, or not touch, or. I get it. What will be, will be. Que sera sera, as Doris would say.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say. The past is to some extent known, although that’s debatable. Let me put it another way, the past is recorded, events carved in stone, on wax tablets, in books. The many strands woven together to form the tapestry, the cloth to be used by future generations.”

“Haught, you old romantic you.”

“What? I’m simply quoting one of the data diviners. I may have the luxury of being able to study the twenty first century, but it’s completely different experiencing it.”

“What do you do back home?”

“What do I do?”

“Do you have a job?”

“A job. Well, this is a job of sorts.”

“When you’re not doing this what do you do?”

“I teach. History. I think that’s why I was chosen.”

Waverly reached out her hand, running her fingers softly down Haught’s chest. “We’re not so different after all.”


	10. Jealousy

A knock on the bedroom door alerted them to the presence of someone outside. “Wait,” Haught yelled. “I need a moment.”

“Your parlez with the Admiral is ready,” the woman replied. “Did you want to take it in your room?”

“Yes, thanks. I’ll do that.”

Waverly remained in the bed. “Do I get to see this Admiral?”

Haught was frantically pulling on her jumpsuit. “Oh, oh. Stay there, I’ll go to another room.”

“Thanks. Guess that tells me all I need to know.”

“What? I don’t want the Admiral seeing you like this.”

“You know, after that bitch in the kitchen, the Admiral is my second least favourite person.”

Haught tilted her head. “You haven’t met her. Are you saying you want to meet her?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “No, I’ll just lie here naked, while you go have a private convo with your wife.”

“She’s not my wife. So you don’t want to meet her?”

“Of course I want to meet her.”

“Right. Only you just said…would you be able to put some clothes on?”

“Why?” Waverly teased. “I thought I’d introduce myself au natural.”

“Maybe a top.”

“Fine, I’ll put a top on.”

Haught watched as Waverly climbed out of bed, her eyes taking in all her feminine form, a desire growing to be back in bed naked with this fascinating creature, to experience once more the physical pleasures of the twenty first century. It never occurred to her touching another’s skin, her own skin being touched, could ever be better than yellows and neurals. 

The first time she tried yellows she had had a similar ride to Waverly, the chemicals taking over her mind then her body, strange sensations pulsing through her, building, and building before crashing, then building again. She had been told to let whatever the yellows were doing to her happen, to go with the ride. Scary at first, especially being but a teenager, the drugs started as soon as menstruation began to allow their effects to be monitored and adjusted as necessary. She was taught how to control yellows, play with them, hold the chemical reins rather than let the beast run wild and untamed as Waverly had.

The first time she tried yellows with neurals it was a whole new ballgame, the combination allowing her mind to direct where and how the drugs played with her body. A more personal experience in the sense she could now manipulate it, riding the pleasure wave wherever she chose to go. On mastering both she was ready to link neurals with the other consorts bonded to the Admiral, each able to steer the other’s body to erotic heights. Some liked to tease, building the pleasure slowly, holding back at the moment of release, some preferred to send their playmate over the edge as fast as they could, some simply rode their own wave allowing a playmate to sit back and enjoy another’s journey. It all worked, provided variety, entertained the Admiral, who could if she chose join a pairing, although Haught being the youngest had yet to experience a link with her. 

She heard from the other consorts the Admiral liked to play, to take her time, experienced in getting the most from each of her consorts, learning what they liked, what they didn’t, what sent them tumbling over the edge. Keeping Haught till last was her way of adding a little spice to the mix, having seen how she performed with the others, she knew she would have an interesting ride with her, looking forward to Haught completing her last mission so they could commence communion. 

Waverly sat in the chair by the window waiting for Haught to begin the parlez, curious to see what this Admiral looked like. Not that she was in any way jealous, except she was, deeply, knowing the Admiral had her and she didn’t, that their time together would be short-lived, convincing herself to make the most of whatever time she had left to enjoy the fruits of the future. She already knew she would be heartbroken on Haught’s departure, that they would never meet again, but she was prepared to go through all the pain, all the mourning to be with the person sent to prolong her life.

Haught’s tattoo itched, the screen appearing, the face of a woman about the same age as Haught appearing before them, the woman dressed in a grey-blue uniform not dissimilar to a wetsuit, a line of stars above her left breast signifying her status. Speaking in the language Waverly had come to know as Haught’s mother tongue she greeted her consort, before realising they had company adjusting her comms screen to allow Waverly to follow. “An honour to meet you. Has my consort been looking after you?”

Waverly grinned, glancing at Haught who lowered her eyes. “Very much so. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“Our mission to adjust the circumstances surrounding you is of vital importance to the future of our civilisation. We are most grateful for your co-operation.”

“It’s surreal being responsible for something I have no knowledge of.”

“It is best you do not know too much in case it affects future decisions you might make.”

“But, my non-death, my living beyond the date I supposedly die, surely that changes the future.”

“It does, you are correct. It will, but we are facing a grave situation here with no other recourse but to alter events in your timeline which we calculate will be sufficient to stave off disaster in the future.”

“How can you be so sure? Wheeler’s death hasn’t been factored in.”

“What?” Haught interrupted. “When did that happen?”

“While you were sick. Someone got to him.”

“That’s not possible. No one outside the chosen knew of this mission.”

“Wheeler’s death is unfortunate,” the Admiral continued. “Again, you are correct it alters events for which we have not yet been able to calculate the impact. We, I am confident, however, the mission with you should proceed as planned.”

“Why do I need saving?”

“Consort, I’ll leave it to you to educate the thread on the importance of extending the lifespan. I must leave you now. Be well my dearest.”

The Admiral’s face disappeared from the screen. “My name’s Waverly Earp, not the thread. Has she gone?”

“She’s gone. It’s hard for us using names when we don’t have them. I still find it weird you calling me Haught.”

“Well, you are Haught. Very, in my opinion. I wish you had a first name. Calling you by a last name feels odd. How did you end up with Haught anyway?”

“The name on the book I have. I think it’s the person who wrote it. Nicole Haught.”

“I like it. It suits you. From now on I’m going to call you Nicole.”

“Okay, if you want.”

“Nicole, Nicole. You’re okay with that?”

“Sure. No different from Haught.”

“Nicole Haught. Nicole Haught.”

“What’s happened to Wheeler?”

“Nicole Haught. I’m not sure. My friend from uni called to say he’s dead. No more information, other than she asked if she could give my phone number to the police.”

“Did you say anything about us?”

“No. Well, not exactly. She kind of knows I’m with you.”

“How? You didn’t say you’re here with me?”

“Of course not. She spoke to my flatmate, the one you nearly zapped with that gun thing of yours.”

“I knew I should have used it on her. So this friend of yours knows we’re together.”

“Thought it odd. You appearing, me disappearing with you, Wheeler turning up dead.”

“Wheeler should not be dead. He was due to resume lecturing twenty four hours after I blanked him.”

Waverly giggled. “Sorry, it’s the word blanked. Do you think you blanking, sorry, can we use another word? Do you think you doing what you did may have killed him?”

“No, blank…doing what I did doesn’t kill, it stuns that’s all by removing only a few hours of memory. It doesn’t harm in any way. There’s something wrong here. Something we’re not seeing.”

“Who would want him dead? He wasn’t exactly a threat to anyone, quite a lovely guy, blind as anything.”

“It draws attention to the mission. But, why? You’re the mission, only you. One thread, one adjustment, one tiny adjustment.”

“I’d say one huge adjustment. I get to live.”

“Yes, you get to live which is all that was needed. That way your time at Oxford continues, you build a body of research papers, you embody more fully the principles of Angelism.”

“Whoa, back up there cowboy. Principles of what?”

“Waverly, I shouldn’t have said that. That’s not for you to know.”

“Well, I know it now. And your wife told you to tell me about it.”

“She’s not my wife, I keep telling you. She’s my bond master.”

“Kinky.”

“What? And, my…the Admiral said only to educate on why you need to live beyond your death.”

“Educate me then, Nicole. Tell me why I need to live.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you calling me Nicole.”

“Great deflection.”

“What? I’m Weaver 81217820.”

“Okay Weaver, what’s this angel shit?”

“I’m not Weaver either,” Haught huffed. “Fine, call me Nicole I don’t mind.”

“You do, which is why I’ll continue to call you it and how you’ll remember me when you zoom back to your wife.”

“She’s not my wife,” Haught snapped. “I don’t know what your problem is?”

“My problem, my problem is I don’t get to keep you.”

“What? I’m not yours. You don’t own me.”

“No, your wife does.”

“Stop calling her my wife. That’s offensive.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll go back to your cosy existence in the future, leaving me here.”

“Yes. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me. What’s the problem?”

“Go take your pills. I’m done.”

Waverly stormed out leaving Haught to figure out what she had, or hadn’t done wrong and why they had had the conversation they had just had. “If this is what it’s like I’m glad I’m going back,” pausing in case Waverly stormed in. “Why can’t this be simple?”

Waverly slammed the door to her bedroom, falling on the bed, allowing the tears to come. _I can’t have you. There’s no way I can have you. I can’t build anything with you. You’re a holiday romance, that’s all, and it’s killing me to know I won’t be able to stalk you on Facebook._

There was a knock on the door. “Go away. I’m done.”

“We’re about to eat,” a woman said. “Shall I set some aside for you?”

“I’ll be down in a moment.”

Haught was already at the table tucking into the bean hash when she entered, stopping, watching as she sat, Waverly deliberately not making eye contact. The older woman placed a bowl in front of her containing an assortment of beans. “It’s our staple diet. Feeds everyone. I must say I’m getting used to ice cream here, although it plays havoc with my digestion.”

Waverly glanced at Haught, catching her eye, looking away. “You can eat our food?”

“To a degree,” the older woman replied. “Not ideal. Took me months to adjust. But, worth it for chocolate ice cream. Although, I must admit strawberry is becoming a favourite too.”

“Salted caramel.”

“Interesting. I must try that while I’m here.”

“Why are you here?”

The older woman smiled. “A mission is a delicate balance of events. A lot of preparation goes into one. We do not take lightly our responsibility at altering timelines. Each act must be weighed against all possible outcomes. It takes our data drivers countless revolutions to refine our hook on a thread in order to know how to pull it successfully.”

Waverly glared at Haught. “Guess that’s all I am to some people. A loose thread of no importance to be pulled for their own pleasure.”

Haught’s cheeks glowed. “This hash is wonderful. Just like home. I miss it.”

Waverly pushed the bowl away. “Yeah, like everything back home.”


	11. Kaleidoscope

Waverly no longer had an appetite for beans, the others eating theirs in silence. “You never answered my question. Why are you here?”

The older woman placed her spoon in the bowl. “Here, as in Loch Moy?”

“Why not Oxford?”

“Why here and not Oxford? Well, it's all a matter of magnetic fields.”

Waverly let out a huffy sigh. “That's it, I give up. Ask a question and all I get is you’re too young to know, or some other weird answer I can't understand.”

“You’re not too young,” Haught offered. 

“Really? What about Angelism? You want to give that a go. No, thought not.”

Haught lowered her gaze. “Still doesn’t mean you’re too young.”

Waverly’s glare told her she best be quiet. “Tell me about these magnets so even I can understand.”

The older woman toyed with her beans. “Have you heard of ley lines?”

“Let me guess, it’s what you call threads.”

“Lines of energy across the earth. Some lines meet, the nearest for Oxford is at a place called Manchester, but the energy is weaker than here.”

“I would have been happier with Manchester.”

“We harness their energy. The stronger the field the easier for us to lock onto a time date.”

“Lock on the loch.”

“Plus, it has the advantage of being remote, away from prying eyes. We can come and go without drawing attention, other than the occasional mention of luminous lights over the water.”

Waverly glanced over at Haught. “Is that how you came in?”

“What me?” Waverly folded her arms, waiting. “Not the best way to travel. Leaves a metallic taste in the mouth.”

“Like you. How did you get from here to Oxford? Not that it matters.”

“Hopped.”

“Jeez, for once answer without telling me something I couldn’t possibly know.”

Haught’s cheeks burned. “I…once we’re here, once we have a position on the thread, we hop the distance. The bench at Oxford.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Once I knew where you were I could hook onto you.”

“How?”

“Several methods,” the older woman interrupted. “We have access to archaic databases, not as many as we would like, enough to perform our calculations to get us here.”

“We tracked your phone,” Haught added.

“I knew it.”

“It gives me something to hold onto.”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed. “Does it? Does it really?”

“I…your phone. I connect with your phone.”

“I know you do.”

Waverly pulled her bowl nearer, eating a few mouthfuls. “This is actually really good.”

The meal over, the monks went about their business leaving the couple alone in the kitchen. “Why do I make you angry?” Haught asked, remaining the other side of the table.

“I don’t know. It’s you.”

“That’s what I asked.”

“Exactly.”

“I wish you’d just tell me.”

Waverly got up from her chair. “You come all this way to save me. Why?”

“You’re worth saving.”

“Why?”

“We calculate an adjustment in your time…”

“Fucking tell me. I have an idea, but you tell me Nicole.”

Haught bristled at the name. “That’s not my...”

“Stop it. Just, stop it. You think not telling me protects your little world up there. I’m so pissed right now I could bring the whole lot crashing down. And, you know that. You know I’m not some random thread. You know that. You know that. But, hey fuck ‘em and forget ‘em, isn’t that right Haught? Is that what’s written alongside my photo?”

“Is that why you’re angry? Me having your photo.”

Waverly slammed her hands on the table. “Who am I to you?”

“I can’t…it would. You’re right, we don’t pull any thread. We only pull those that achieve a desired outcome in our future. You are important. I wouldn’t be here making sure you lived if you weren’t important in my future.”

“What about my future? Ever thought about that. Thought not. Heartless that’s what you are.”

“You get to live.”

Waverly’s lower lip quivered. “For what?”

The older woman heard the door slam as Waverly left the kitchen, returning to offer counsel to Haught. She found her in the same position she left her, except her head was hanging, eyes staring at her hands on her lap. Extracting a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer she scooped out a small helping into two bowls placing one in front of Haught, sitting quietly beside her. “A little of what you like isn’t bad.”

Haught pushed the bowl away. “I can’t eat that.”

“It’s an acquired taste. Sugar is a novel experience.”

“It’ll kill me.”

“Will it?”

“We were told not to eat anything.”

“We’re told not to do a lot of things, and here we are with delicious chocolate ice cream.”

Haught pulled the bowl nearer, picking up the spoon, taking a small amount from the serving, bringing it to her lips. Hesitant to try, her first action was to sniff it, her tongue reaching out to taste the odd looking mess, its icy coldness, its spicy tang, its sugary aftertaste beyond anything she had experienced. “Will it kill me?”

“Perhaps,” the older woman replied. “If you have too much of it.”

Waverly was in her room googling ley lines, grateful she remembered to pack her charger. A message appeared from Oxford police asking her to make contact in connection with Wheeler’s death. Her mind was torn between complying and ignoring the message, unsure why they didn’t simply phone and ask her what she knew. She had nothing to offer, so it wasn’t as if she was hiding anything. Although, there was a question mark over Haught’s involvement. Maybe she had over-blanked Wheeler. Maybe his heart gave out. Maybe the future needed Wheeler dead and her alive.

Haught’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Would you like ice cream?”

“No.”

“Chocolate. It’s the best.”

“It’s not.”

The door opened, Haught standing in the doorway grinning. “I’m going to try strawberry next.”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“Feeling a little sick right now.”

“Don’t make me care.”

“Might be the death of me.”

“You do not get to pull death by chocolate on me.”

“Can I die on your bed?”

“What’s the word for hate in your language?”

“Viha. But, we don’t use it.”

“And, love?”

“Liefde.”

“Guessing you don’t use that either.”

Haught pointed to the middle of her chest. “I have a pain here.”

“So do I. Yours might be indigestion.”

“Indigestion. Do you think if I lie down?”

“You know what’s really, really annoying about you?”

“What?”

“Lie down.”

Haught clambered onto the bed. “I’m feeling hot again.”

“What happens after you save me?”

“I go back.”

Waverly turned away. “Do you love her?”

“Who?”

“The Admiral.”

Haught rolled onto her side, fingers stroking Waverly’s back. “Not really.”

“That’s sad.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Haught sat up. “It does matter. I could be wrong, but is this about me going back?”

“You can if you want.”

“I have to. To close the loop.”

Waverly moved off the bed, staring out the window lost in her own world. “What if I asked you to stay?”

“You know I can’t. My mission is to prevent your imminent death.”

“What if I die a week later? Or, a month, a year.”

Haught sat up. “I can’t.”

“So, you really don’t care about me.”

Haught joined her at the window. “I do. I do care. I can’t go against the mission. You’ll forget about me in time.”

“Will I? Is that written somewhere in the future?”

“No, of course not. Waverly, I’m just someone sent to pull one thread, you, pull you, at a chosen moment in time.”

Waverly glanced over. “So, I’m just the mission. Nothing more. Where’s your yellows?”

“I thought you didn’t want them. You said…”

“I’ve changed my mind. How many do you take to let go?”

“Five. Why?”

“Five! Fuck. Would you, for me?”

“Take five? It’s different.”

“Haught, yes or no?”

“If you like.” Haught left the room, returning with the small container finding Waverly sitting on the edge of the bed. “How many do you want?”

“Just one. One’s enough.” Haught popped the lid, peeling off one for Waverly, watching as she took hers first. “Aren’t you going to take yours?”

“I will. I just…I like seeing what they do to you.”

The colours in the room began to dance, the intensity she felt the first time returning, her body reacting as the chemical danced its way to her brain. “How can you take five? Take your suit off.”

Haught obliged, making a performance of it, her movements more seductive than usual. “Does this work for you?”

“Everything works for me on these. Oh fuck, these things are fast.”

“Ride it, go with the yellow. Let it take you where it wants to go.”

“Touch me. Haught, quick before I explode.”

Haught clambered on the bed, lifting Waverly’s top over her head, fiddling behind her back in a vain effort to release her bra. “I’m stuck, help me.”

Waverly unclipped it with one movement of her hand, lying back, her eyelids flickering as Haught’s mouth found her, letting out a deep moan as physical merged with chemical. Haught tugged at the button on her jeans. “A jumpsuit would be so much easier.”

“Take yours.”

Haught leaned over, grabbing the container from the bedside table, sitting on her heels, popping one yellow after another into her mouth. Reaching five she waited for the little dots to work their magic, watching Waverly wriggle out of her jeans, removing the last piece of her clothing. As Waverly lay before her the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of shimmering colours cascading over naked skin, every part enticing her, drawing her in. “I need you. Waverly, I…I need you.”

“I’m yours.”

Haught’s fingers caressed, the intensity of each touch rippling through Waverly’s body, crying out as she reached a peak, wave upon wave of pleasure washing over her, the rhythm of their movements synchronising, harmonising, connecting them at a deeper level, a depth Waverly now understood Haught would need to reach if she was to have any chance of convincing her to stay.

She didn’t care if it messed up the present, or the future, or created paradoxes. She didn’t care if it was forbidden, or against the rules of time travel. All she cared was making sure Haught would find it more difficult to leave when the time came, knowing this was what she would be leaving behind. Haught’s hands were on her thighs, a hunger in her eyes Waverly hadn’t seen before. “Please. Haught, please.”

Haught understood, her head dipping, every nerve ending on fire as Haught’s tongue found her again. Each stroke more powerful than the last, letting herself be devoured, a husky moan leaving her lips as Haught picked up speed, fingers finding her until she could take it no more. “Stop, stop.”

Haught paused, lifting her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m too aroused. Oh. My. God. Your heart.”

“What?”

“The colours. They’re back. Can you see me?” Haught’s eyes went to Waverly’s chest, calming her breathing, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she saw. “Now do you understand?”

“Waverly.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“If there was any other way.”

“Can we hide? Like the others.”

“I would stay if it were up to me.”

“You save me then kill me by leaving.”

“Waverly, I never meant for this to happen.”

“But, you gave me a yellow. That’s what confused me at first. You know what they do. You wanted that didn’t you? You wanted me to see you.”

“I...I’ve worshipped you all my life.”

“You wanted to know if I could love you back, didn’t you. It’s okay, I get it now.”

Haught brought her lips to Waverly’s, the softest of gestures, so gentle Waverly was caught up in the moment. Beyond words, beyond chemicals, each had found the thread they longed for, stitching their hearts together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ley lines are kind of real, maybe not, but serve a purpose in this story. [UK Ley Lines Map](https://www.higgypop.com/ley-lines/)
> 
> Scientific arguments for/against time travel are fascinating, as are philosophical ones. Two arguments are used to explain why time travel would create too many paradoxes for it to occur: 
> 
> 1) Grandfather paradox, which states if a person travels back in time and kills their grandfather the time traveller would cease to exist. 
> 
> 2) Butterfly Effect, which states a butterfly flapping its wings could create a hurricane in another part of the world. In relation to time travel, Ray Bradbury's short story 'The Sound of Thunder' postulates the death of a butterfly in the past causes changes to the future.
> 
> Both have been disproven at the quantum level. In a recent experiment, using a quantum computer to test whether the Butterfly Effect was true, scientists were able to demonstrate time has the capacity to self-heal...! Mindblowing.


	12. Lying

Waverly wriggled free, sitting up, one finger tracing a spiral on Haught’s stomach. “How can I see you?”

“Because I’m here,” Haught replied, tilting her head slightly.

“No silly. The spirals. How is it possible?”

“No idea.”

“You’re not curious?”

Haught placed one hand behind her head taking in Waverly’s upper body. “Why should I be? Used them long enough to know what they do.”

“You’ve seen spirals in others?” Haught nodded. “So, what are they?”

Haught glanced away momentarily. “Chemicals.”

“I know that. What are the spirals?”

“Electromagnetic pulses. Waves. Take your pick.”

Waverly curled her lips inwards, narrowing her eyes, attempting to give every impression of seriousness. “Mhmm, pulses. Got it.”

“They're a by-product.”

“By-product. Got it.”

Haught sat up, placing a hand under Waverly’s chin looking directly into her eyes. “I can’t tell.”

“Tell what?”

“If you’re saying what you mean.”

“Oh, I believe you. These electromagnetic pulses, or waves, you’ve not seen them with the Admiral?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve not communed with her.”

“She might love you.”

“Doubt it,” Haught replied, dropping her hand, shifting back in the bed.

“So, why can I see them?”

“Because. Yellows make you feel things and see things. They play tricks.”

“Tricks. Got it.”

“Oh, oh I see what you’re doing now. I’m not in love with you, if that’s what you think.”

“Nope, not in love. Got it.”

“Waverly, I worship you. I’ve told you.”

“Right, worship. Got it.”

“It would be wrong.”

“Different.”

Haught inhaled deeply through her nose. “Wrong.”

“Yet, here we are naked in bed.”

Haught flung her legs over the side. “This isn’t. What this is, it’s not what you think it is.”

Waverly watched as Haught pulled on her jumpsuit. “You know what?”

“What?”

“You are a terrible liar.”

Haught went to reply, knowing whatever she said would be additional evidence of her deceitfulness. Waverly had worked her out, seen through her and no amount of protesting, or wriggling away from the truth would change that. It was true, her little experiment with the yellows, their physical intimacy, what each could see spiralling from the other, all of it and Waverly got it. Haught also knew she was treading a very dangerous path.

She had been trusted to take on the mission without becoming compromised. Except, she was deeply compromised, so deeply compromised the thought of leaving Waverly and returning to her own time was beyond torture. She would stay forever if she could, but her position, her bond to the Admiral prevented her from doing so. The scandal of one of the Admiral’s consorts absconding would demolish her standing, undermine her authority, weaken her power. And that was the last thing her world needed.

It balanced precariously on a knife edge of ecological disaster, years of bad harvests through hostile climate conditions, food supplies dwindling, everyone forced to eat genetically modified beans as their main diet, scientists scrambling to find ways to address the problems brought on by a combination of complacency, years of war and a pandemic. The cruel irony being in the race to save Earth's future scientists stumbled upon algorithms allowing them to travel back in time, quantum computers and one genius scientist whose research into electromagnetic fields spotted something unexpected, realising its potential, alluding it might be a sign from angels wanting to save the planet and keep its inhabitants alive. There was great excitement at the discovery, only for it to wane when initial trips into the past failed to produce any noticeable improvement in life in the 22nd century.

It fell to thealogians, female spiritual advisers to assess what was most needed at a time of crisis. Hope. The answer was hope. Hope in humanity overcoming their present dire circumstances, hope in humanity finding a way forward, hope in humanity living to see another day. Enter Waverly, a pawn in a game played many, many years after her death, a pretty face used by a religion, the only religion allowed to exist, of which she had no direct knowledge, other than a few clues scattered in conversations with those who came to bring hope to a future through contact with their angelic avatar.

Haught entered her room, the clingy feeling having returned, rubbing the back of her neck. She couldn’t tell if she was tired, or dehydrated, deciding it must be tiredness from a night of passion with someone she had dreamed about making love to since first introduced to yellows. That Waverly’s mind would be blown if she knew her influence on tomorrow mirrored Haught’s incredulity at now being able to be physical with her. Every smell, every taste, every touch, every word, every sound, every movement, every gesture, every single damn thing about her and she got to experience it with the one person she would die for.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. “It’s time for food.”

“Thanks, I’ll be down shortly.”

Lying on the bed, closing her eyes, her head throbbed, a soreness in her throat and a now familiar ache in her muscles.

Waverly entered the kitchen, the monks busying themselves laying out bowls of beans, the older woman smiling. “We don’t have much in the way of a varied diet, but we are thankful for its nourishment.”

“Haught had ice cream.”

“She did.”

“But, I thought…she said…”

“Come, sit. Is Haught not joining us?”

“I don’t know. So, you can eat our food.”

“We can eat your food.”

“And, you won’t die.”

The younger monk snorted. “What do you think these are? Space beans.”

“You know you’re really something.”

“Am I?”

“What is your problem? Seriously, tell me why you have a problem with me.”

The younger monk remained silent, shovelling mouthfuls of beans into her mouth, knowing she didn’t have the support of the others seated at the table. The older monk placed a bowl of steaming beans in front of Waverly. “We are allowed to speak our truth, but you are correct there is a time and place and this is not the time and place.”

Waverly sat looking at her food, the thought of eating yet another serving of beans losing its appeal, even for a vegan. “I’ll go see where Haught is.”

Knocking on her door, she waited. No response, knocking again. “Haught you’re missing breakfast. It's beans, you're favourite.” Opening the door she peered in, Haught lying on the bed, her breathing too fast, sweat pouring from her. “No, no, not again. Haught, Haught.”

“Leave me, I’m tired that’s all.”

“You’re not tired. You’re sick. God, you’re drenched. Haught, sit up, I need to get your suit off. Please, Haught.”

“Not now, I'm too tired. Is there any water?”

“I’ll get it. I’ll get help.”

Rushing downstairs she entered the kitchen the conversation ending abruptly. Waverly’s eyes caught those of the older woman. “Can you come with me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

Waverly scanned the room. “Not here.” The older woman led her to a study, closing the door. “Haught’s sick again.”

“There is so much her body is not acclimatised to. I will attend to her myself.”

“It’s me.”

“Perhaps it was the chocolate ice cream.”

“No, don’t think that was it. We…”

“I wondered why the tension in the room spiked every time you two are together.”

“I know it’s not allowed.”

The older woman laughed. “You’ve been listening to Haught too much.”

“Perhaps. It’s just, your world and my world are different.”

“They are, but we all have basic needs.”

“But, it’s so sterile in your world. So clinical.”

“For a reason. We fought off one of the deadliest viruses to hit humankind. We had to adapt, or perish. We lost many aspects of our shared humanity in the process, except one. Our ability to reach out with our hearts to another.”

“Can we go check on her? I’m worried.”

The older woman touched Waverly’s arm, the contact shocking her. “We’re more alike than you imagine.”

Haught was lying on the bed when they entered, shivering, her arms hugging herself for comfort. “It’s me, how are you?”

“I need water.”

“Haught, are you able to make it to the ops room?” the older woman asked.

Haught nodded, attempting to move her body the effort of which too much for her. “Can I stay here for a while?”

“Haught, we need to test for infection again, we’ll help you down.”

Pulling her body upright, holding onto the edge of the bed, willing herself to move, she had no energy to make it even to the door. Waverly felt her head. “She’s not well enough. Can we treat her here?”

“Whatever she’s fighting we need to find out. This is very unusual. Haught stay here, I’ll bring a testing kit and get you water.”

Haught fell back on the bed, her eyes closed, Waverly pulling her legs up under the duvet. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Racing to the basement the older woman grabbed the kit looking at Waverly. “I’ll get her some water. We’ve tested your saliva already, so no need to do a further test on you.”

Waverly lowered her head. “We kind of…”

The older woman patted her on the arm. “Waverly, it’s alright, we’re all adults. It’s not like it doesn’t happen in our world. In fact, it happens a lot more than you’d imagine.”

Waverly waited until the older woman had left, unbuttoning her jeans, using the swab, her face grimacing at its touch. All she could hope for, all she wanted was for Haught not to be sick. Whatever they gave her the last time worked extremely quickly. Whatever she had this time she hoped the monks would be able to work their magic. 

The older woman returned. “Her temperature is very high. Do you have the swab?”

Waverly handed the packet to the monk. “Why is this happening to her?”

The monk was already working on identifying whatever was causing Haught’s current relapse. Looking up briefly her eyes returned to the screen. "There is a reason for not fraternizing. Our bodies are less able to cope with infection. Haught's more so, given who she is." 

"Then, why's she here?"

"Why indeed."

"You know, I'm not a child. And, I'm not a mind reader."

The older woman bowed her head. “You're not, that is true. And, you are right, there are some things I can tell you. When the sickness came, they think it came from Mars, a dormant strain carried back on suits, not detected until it was too late.”

“Is that why you don’t live with men anymore?”

“They were the most vulnerable. So many lost. There was a point where our future was in serious threat. As it is now.”

“You left the planet.”

“You know about the rings. We left so much behind in the rush to save those still alive.”

“But not men. You left them to die.”

“Those in power at the time accepted if humanity was to survive they needed to isolate their most precious, the women and children. It was an act of mercy, of love. Have you heard of the Titanic?”

“Of course I have. So, women and children were sent to the rings.”

“Only females. The heartbreak of leaving loved ones behind. Husbands, grandfathers, sons. The great exodus left so many bereft. So many without hope.”

“You separated families? How could you?”

“Life or death. The virus started to mutate, which meant more females were contracting it faster.”

“But, you left people to die.”

“I would offer a different story. We contained the virus but it left so few males. The decision to separate the population based on gender did not come lightly. A multitude of decisions went before it.”

“But, what about males born in the rings? You act like it’s okay to keep one and throw away the other. I don’t get it. It’s wrong.”

“Different.”

“Now you’re sounding like Haught. It’s not different, it’s wrong.”

“Others would think so too.”


	13. Myling

Waverly watched as the older woman inserted the swab into what resembled a diagnostic machine, praying whatever Haught was suffering from this time didn’t sound too embarrassing. Not that she had had many lovers, she simply didn’t want a machine informing this woman she had passed on some infection that wasn’t pleasant.

The woman studied the results as they appeared on the screen. “Ah, measles.”

“Why do you…why is Haught hooked on yellows?”

The woman stopped what she was doing, looking over. “Is she?”

“I mean, not hooked, hooked. Why do you take them?”

“They help. If you can imagine a lot of people all together, all the time in what essentially is a prison.”

“Oh. Oh, right. The future is so not how I expected.”

The woman continued to rummage through her supply of medicines. “The future is not how a lot of us expected it to be. We have made advances, but not enough and not in time.”

“Who is Haught? In your world. Who is she?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Curious I guess. There’s something about her I can’t work out.”

“Does she need working out?”

Waverly picked up an empty glass beaker from the counter, looking through it at her feet. “Guess not.”

“If you will allow me to speak my truth.”

“All ears.”

“Any interest you have in Haught is not part of this mission. Your memory of her will be removed when we leave to ensure our presence will not influence you.”

Waverly’s stomach tightened at the thought of forgetting her time travelling companion, realising this was a crazy reaction to have for someone she had only met a few days ago. Someone who was a stranger, a stranger from the future, who lived on one of the hundreds of rings circling the Earth, who used yellows for sex, who drank purple water, who ate crimson bean bars and whose skin smelled of vanilla-dipped doughnuts and her jumpsuit of violets.

She could count her sexual experiences with a woman on one hand, two fingers if she was being honest, aside from Haught, knowing her life had shifted on its axis because a certain flame-haired professor mysteriously appeared one day changing everything in the most spectacular way possible. They say it takes a big life event to make you change what you’re doing. Being told by a stranger you are going to die in precisely five days fell into that category. Yet, there was something else, in addition to impending death, pulling her towards Haught, drawing her in, something even she couldn’t explain.

There had always been something about her life she couldn’t quite put her finger on, something setting her apart, something calling to her beyond the life she had in her home town. Until now, she assumed it must be to do with her sexual curiosity, her desire to explore what it meant to her, knowing in the town where she grew up everyone knew her as Champ’s girlfriend. She was more than that, more than someone’s girlfriend, more than someone’s ex-girlfriend. She simply didn’t know what.

Her move to England to study was, in part, to remove herself from her community, a community that only saw her one way, hoping to meet a new circle of friends who would allow her to explore those sides she kept hidden for fear of judgment, for fear of alienation within a community that might not accept the feelings she had for others. Her friend Chrissy had become a staunch ally, meeting at a university welcome party, the two hitting it off immediately, recognising they had a friendship first and foremost. A clumsy kiss one night after a boozy pub outing confirmed what they both suspected, friends with benefits just wouldn’t work for them. 

She loved her new life at Oxford, loved being part of its community and she loved her studies exploring the foundations of feminism, reading about women’s struggles through the centuries, reading how women who loved other women were treated throughout history. She dismissed her sister’s teasing that her head would be too large to fit through the door on her return, knowing she might never return to her home town, the world she now inhabited so much bigger, and deeper, and infinitely more interesting than talking about what everyone did the night before at Shorty’s, or who was dating who. 

Waverly placed the glass container back where she found it. “So, it doesn’t matter what you tell me if I’m going to have to forget it all.”

The woman looked over, smiling. “You are correct, it won’t matter. Haught is a Myling.”

“Okay. No comprendo. Do not understand.”

“Haught is a pure born. Now, what would be the equivalent for you? Let me think. Special. Created.”

An icy finger drew itself down Waverly’s spine. “Created. She’s human, right? She’s not some robot, or android.”

The woman shook her head. “Would a robot keep getting sick? A Mylar baby, perfection in a test tube according to their slogan. The best of the best. Bottled beauty. All physical characteristics tailored to order.”

“For the Admiral?”

“For the Admiral.”

“Wait. That can’t be right, I saw her, the Admiral’s about the same age as Haught. There’s no way…”

“The Admiral may appear a certain age.”

“So Haught’s wife is a lot older, is that what you’re saying?”

“In our world, in the future, there are those who are chosen and those who are not.”

“Haught said that too. Not sure I get it.”

“None of this needs concern you. We’ll be gone once our mission is completed and your memory of us wiped. Knowing everything about my world will be of no importance to you.”

“I get that. It’s just…”

“And, whatever you and Haught believe you have, she’s not free, not like you and I, not in the way you understand. She’s bound, that’s all you need to know.”

They returned to the bedroom, Haught sweating profusely, her body shaking. The older woman administered the medicine, waiting for it to enter Haught’s bloodstream. No more than a few minutes passed before Haught’s body ceased its involuntary movements, her breathing slowing, a restful sleep taking over. “She’s over the worst,” the woman said, touching Waverly’s arm. “Let her rest.”

The pair left the sleeping beauty, the woman suggesting Waverly bring her coat, the morning air chilly for that time of year. Exiting the main house they walked past old stone walls pitted with brown lichen marking the boundary of a small church, Waverly shivering at the sight of weather-worn gravestones. “Never liked cemeteries. They’re so creepy.”

“A luxury,” the woman replied. “On termination we become part of the biosystem on each ring.”

“That’s gross. Using humans like that.”

The woman glanced at Waverly. “You’ve heard of worms.”

Waverly shivered again, chilled air and the thought of her own death making her body react in the only way it knew how. “Am I safe here?”

“As far as we can predict yes. Your death occurred in Oxford, another reason for extracting you from that location.”

“Who are you?”

“Who am I? I’m M13518354519.”

“I will never get used to that. I wish you had names like Haught, it’s more personal. Love to see someone put a number on a cake. Hey, happy birthday 12345678.” A thought occurred, Waverly unable to stop herself from giggling at the absurdity. “Do you put candles on birthday cakes?”

“Explain to me candles and cakes and birthdays.”

“Tell me you have birthday cake. Tell me the future has birthday cake, or birthdays for that matter.”

“I know not of these things. Should I?”

“I don’t get it. This isn’t the future I want. Where’s the joy? Where’s the heart? If this is all we have to look forward to, what’s the point of humanity continuing? How did it get so fucked up?”

“May I speak my truth?” the woman asked. “You have so much and yet you take for granted it will remain so forever.”

“I don’t. I’m vegan. I believe we need to be more compassionate about life on this planet. I recycle as much as I can, I don’t abuse paper, and…and I have a bamboo toothbrush.”

“And yet in one hundred and fifty years from now the planet teeters on the brink of human extinction.”

“And I’m supposed to save everyone, which kind of sucks, although I get to live beyond the date I was due to die, so yay.”

“Waverly, none of this rests on your shoulders. May I speak my truth with you?”

“Okay, but I’m guessing I’m not going to like what you’re about to say.”

“I too did not believe in this mission. I honour you for who you will be, but there are far greater problems to address than adjusting the timeline of an avatar.”

“What does that even mean?”

They reached the edge of the lake, the older woman picking up a flat stone, pulling her arm back, skipping it across the surface. It bounced four times before disappearing. “This, all this, is so beautiful.”

“You have lakes. Haught said you have lakes, and mountains. I don’t know how in space, but she told me she visits them.”

“Does she?”

“You must have lakes. Haught said she wanted friends to go to the lake with her.”

The woman searched for another flat stone. “What Haught is talking about are memory bubbles. The world, what you see before you, Waverly we destroyed what you enjoy now in this moment without stopping for breath. All this, all you see is gone, reduced to ruins, and desert, and zones so radioactive nothing grows. This is what we’ve become. We had all this, all this beauty and we thought nothing of it until it was too late.”

The morning light danced across the water, birds like tiny angels heralding a new day, a freshness to the air and a stillness. Waverly’s heart broke. “You’re telling me we fucked up.”

The woman skated another stone across the water. “We fucked up.”

Haught was asleep when she entered, sitting on the bed listening to the sound of her soft breathing, watching the small movement of her shoulders. Her hand brushed away a few strands of hair stuck to Haught’s face. _I’m lost. I wish now I didn’t know the future. You’re right, it’s different and it’s horrible. I’m sad and I don’t want you to go, but I can’t stop you. And, I can’t stop what’s going to happen. I wish I could._

“Hey,” Haught said, her eyes remaining closed, her voice husky. “Missed you.”

“How you feeling?”

“Tired.” Haught licked dry lips. “And thirsty.” Waverly grabbed the water container from the bedside table handing it to her. Opening her eyes, taking a long swig, wiping her mouth, she handed it back. “You broke me.”

“I guess,” Waverly replied, still lost in her thoughts.

“You didn't.”

“I know.”

Haught tried to sit up, falling back on the pillow. “Twenty first century living. Still adjusting. Hey, what's wrong?"/p>

“I need to walk away from all this.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“I can’t save the world. I can’t be the person who saves everyone.”

“Hey, hey, you’re not. Waverly, that’s not your destiny. It’s for those in the future. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

“I can’t stay here. I should never have come with you. I’ve made you sick, twice. I don’t even know what this is any more.”

Haught attempted to prize herself off the bed, failing once more in the attempt. “You must stay here.”

“I know, or my life will be over. But, what’s the point? Honestly, what’s the point?”

“Waverly, please. It’s only for a few more days. Then we’ll go back.”

“Why? Why me? Why do I have to be the one?”

“I know this doesn't make sense. But, you will bring so much love to the world.”

“Stop. Stop it. I don’t want to know. I don’t want any of this.”


	14. Numbers

Haught hauled herself up from the mattress, letting her legs dangle over the edge, taking a moment to gather her senses. Closing her eyes she let her head hang. “I put myself forward to be with you in this moment. I knew the risks. I knew I might get sick. I still came for you.”

“You’re a Myling.”

Haught’s eyes opened. “I am.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means…it means I have a life that’s different to others.”

“Not again. The more I’m told the less I understand. Everything is a mystery, or a riddle, or a word I’ve never heard. Just tell me what it means.”

“Waverly, you won’t understand even if I do and it will upset you knowing.”

“Just fucking tell me. I’m going to be zapped, or blanked anyway, so anything I know will vanish.”

“It’s not that simple. The residue of emotions will be there afterwards. You’ll feel the memory, but won’t be able to access what it is.”

“Please, just tell me.”

Haught’s hand reached out, placing it on Waverly’s. “I don’t want to. Alright, you deserve to know and I did promise you. My world, the future is run by a few who rule over the many. It means we live free of war and violence, there’s no disease, or greed, no religious division or political in-fighting. We’re also free of family bonds. I serve one of the privileged few.”

“But, the world is dying. You said so. You said that’s why you’re here, to stop whatever is happening by changing my life.”

“It is. The earth can only barely provide enough food to feed everyone. We have done so much damage and with crops failing there is even less to go round.”

“But, how can religion change that? You said it’s because of religion. You said nine billion will die because of Angelism, or whatever it’s called.”

“Did I? When did I say that?”

Waverly pulled her hand away. “On the train, when I did what I did to you. Don’t you dare gaslight me Haught. You definitely said religion kills everyone.”

Haught’s forehead creased, attempting to recall the conversation. “Oh, when I had beer and you, on top of me. No, religion doesn’t kill nine billion. And, well the nine billion might be a slight exaggeration…what I mean…”

“I swear I’m going to kill you. You lied to me.”

“No, no, Waverly let me finish. Billions will die, that’s for certain. We really have a serious problem going on right now. The elites, those on R-17 and the other elite rings believe the only way forward is by allowing a large number of the population to die to reduce the burden on food supply.”

“What? So, where do I fit in?”

Haught shifted on the bed, shivering a little as cool air brushed against naked skin. “For the good of the many. The great sacrifice for the good of the many. That’s what Religime means. The new collective tasked with restoring balance, hopefully.”

Waverly eyes were now fixed on Haught, anger written in them. “It’s all wrong. It’s wrong…why?”

“Waverly, it’s okay. The whole planet is out of balance. This is how it must be.”

“How did it go so wrong? How did we go wrong? It’s all messed up.”

“It is. But, what we do here will help in addressing the imbalance and hopefully save us.”

Tears rolled down Waverly’s cheeks. “I don’t know you. I don’t know what this is any more. You tell me one thing, get me to believe I’m responsible for the every human in the future and now you’re telling me something different.”

“Without the great sacrifice we’re all doomed.”

“So, billions will die no matter what happens to me. That’s what you’re saying.”

Haught nodded. “That’s why I was afraid to tell you. This has nothing to do with you. This isn’t on your shoulders. It’s on ours, those who come after you.”

“And, my living, or my dying has zero impact. I don’t know what’s worse, knowing I’ve slept with a liar, or that I can’t save enough in the future.”

“Would you have come with me had you known?”

“Never.”

“I figured. Waverly, there’s one more thing you should know.”

“Oh please, spare me more of your lies. If you knew how angry I am right now.”

Haught paused. “Another time perhaps. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused you.”

“You’re not. You’re so not. You get to live while others will die.”

“That’s not strictly true.”

“You are one of the privileged. With that wife of yours. Or, is that a lie too.”

“I’ve elected to be one of the sacrifices.”

The colour drained from Waverly’s face. “But…but, no. You can’t. Why?”

“Because, it’s the only way. Like you said, I’m one of the privileged. If I’m prepared to give my life.”

“I need air,” Waverly said, heading for the door. “I need to…”

“Waverly, wait. You asked me what the spirals were.”

Waverly’s hand rested on the handle, leaning her head against the closed door. “It no longer matters. Not after this.”

“You were right. And yes, I lied to you about what you saw. But, you knew that. You realised what I was showing you.”

“Stop, please stop. Don’t say it. Not now. It will break me.”

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you. Even before that moment. I’m more than privileged for having met you. That’s what I’ll take back with me. And yes, I gave you a yellow to see if you loved me back. That was unforgivable, but at least I know.”

Waverly turned, rushing to Haught, flinging her arms round her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. It took her several minutes to regain some composure, Haught letting her release everything inside. “That’s why I can’t stay. I want to. I want to be with you, but I’ve given my word.”

“Stop talking,” Waverly said, through sobs. “It’s me who’s broken. Why? Haught, why?”

“Now you know why I didn’t want you to know the future. Or, what I feel for you. My life is worth the sacrifice if it saves others. And, I get to spend time with you.”

“But, the Admiral. Can’t she. And, your other mission. Your fourth.”

“Yes, I have one more mission before termination.”

Waverly’s body tensed at the word. “That’s what M said. On termination you become part of the bio system. I didn’t understand. I didn’t understand. Oh God, I think I’m having a panic attack.”

“Waverly, hush, this is for the best. This is for the good of the many. It will be an honour.”

Waverly gazed into Haught’s eyes. “No, it’s not. It’s murder. And, I lose you forever. Please don’t go. I’m begging you. For me, stay for me.”

Haught wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, maintaining the gaze. “I will live in you. Knowing you’ll have a longer life because of my actions is my reward. I think that’s why I was chosen. At least, that’s what I’m telling myself. I get you, I get to be with you for all these hours.”

“It’s not enough.”

“It has to be.”

Waverly’s phone rang, a number she didn’t recognise, sniffing as she answered. “Hello, who’s this?”

“Oxford police. I’ve been given this number for Waverly Earp.”

“Speaking.”

“We’re investigating the death of one of your professors. I understand you may have some information relating to this.”

“I’m not sure I can help.”

“We’re attempting to locate another teacher by the name of Haught. Have you seen her?”

“No, why?”

“We were told you were with her.”

“I’m staying with friends. I don’t know where Haught is?”

“Are you in Oxford?” the detective asked.

“No, I’m…I said I’m with friends, not in Oxford.”

“I understand Professor Haught came to your residence.”

Waverly paused, giving herself time to collect her thoughts. “Yes, she did. To discuss one of my research papers.”

“I see. And, that was all.”

“Yes. She left shortly afterwards. I haven’t seen her.”

“Only, we have CCTV footage of Professor Haught and a young woman resembling you entering the station.”

 _Fuck, now what do I do. Keep lying, it’s your only hope._ “That’s right, she walked with me to the station.”

“And, you haven’t seen her since.”

“Nope.”

“If you do happen to see her, could you pass on a message?”

“Sure. But, like I said I have no idea where she is.”

“Can you say we need to have a conversation about her movements on, or about the time of Professor Wheeler’s death?”

The detective ended the call, turning to his colleague. “She’s lying.”

“No mention of Inverness.”

“She’s with her, whoever this Haught is. What did the university say?”

“Never heard of her. And, no records show up, which probably means she’s using an alias.”

“Who is she?” the detective asked, more for his own benefit than his colleague. “And, what’s this Earp girl got to do with her?”

“Both American,” the colleague offered. “Could be a connection somewhere in their past.”

“Didn’t one of her student friends say this Earp girl didn’t appear to know her?”

“She’s just lied to you. If your hunch is right and she’s with her, she’s hardly going to let everyone know she’s connected.”

“True. All very suspicious. And, what is Wheeler in all this? Nothing out of the ordinary. Rather a dull academic life, mostly here in Oxford. Who would want him dead?”

Waverly stared at her phone, her life in a complete mess after Haught’s revelations and now lying to the police. Still straddling her sick lover, she extracted herself wondering what to do next. Haught looked pale, fighting to keep her eyes open, needing rest. Telling her to lie down Waverly left her to sleep, seeking out the older woman in need of her guidance.

She found her in the garden collecting more flowers. “You look troubled. Is anything the matter?”

“Who would benefit from Wheeler’s death?”

“Wheeler, Wheeler. Your professor. No one. It’s a complete mystery.”

“Someone must benefit.”

“His death is unfortunate. It was not part of our mission.”

“I know that. So, why’s he dead? And, why do the police think Haught had something to do with it?”

“This is why we are forbidden to kill,” the woman said. “It causes too large a shift in events.”

“I think they know she’s here with me. They saw us together at the station. It wouldn’t take much to work out where we were headed.”

“This is unfortunate. This could jeopardise the whole mission. I must speak with the Admiral. How is Haught?”

“Still sick. How are you and the others not sick too?”

“We’re not Myling. We live a less cosseted life than the chosen. We’ve also been here longer as part of the mission. Some of us have been sick, colds mostly. Our bodies adapt quicker, perhaps because we are used to hardship.”

“Haught told me about the great sacrifice. It’s not right. It’s not fair.”

The woman smiled. “I agree, it’s not. But, we have borne loss before, we will prevail.”

“Haught won’t.”

“I agree, she won’t. As I said, some of us do not believe in this mission.”

“How’s that even relevant? I get dragged into something that’s so beyond fucked up I no longer can process it. My professor is dead and I’m lying to cover for a sick time traveller who’s pledged her life to save others.”

“This mission is a futile attempt to pacify the many. To give them hope of a future beyond the suffering we will have to endure.”

“Great. So why are you even here? I mean you and kitchen girl aren’t exactly my biggest fans.”

“I am here to do my job. I, like the other monks, have no say in what we are asked to do.”

Waverly threw her hands up. “That’s it. Zap me now.”


	15. Oxford

Waverly returned to her room, throwing her bag onto the bed, no longer knowing what to do. She needed a shoulder, someone who could offer her advice, someone she could trust. She checked the time hoping Wynonna would pick up, hoping simply to hear her sister’s voice. “Hi, it’s me.”

“Hey, it’s late. What do you think of Alice’s shoes?”

“They’re great. How’s everything?”

“Oh, you know, same as ever. Guess what happened at Shorty’s last night?”

“Wyn, I’m in trouble.”

“Baby girl, what’s wrong? You’re not pregnant.”

“No. I don’t know where to start.”

“Wait, let me grab a whiskey before you begin.” Waverly could hear her sister pouring herself a drink. “It’s a large one. Shoot.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed she began, telling Wynonna everything, no longer caring what she might think of her. When she finished relaying all that had happened to her over the past few days Wynonna was speechless. “Wyn, are you there?”

Her sister took several large gulps of whiskey. “From the future. Do they look different?”

“The same.”

“And she can fly.”

“Hop.”

“Which is what?”

“Time travel. Or, travel after time travel. Short journeys, I think.”

“And you’re where?”

“Inverness, with monks.”

“Where’s Inverness?”

“Top of the island. Wyn, what do I do? She’s going to be sacrificed.”

“Waves, you need to get out. You need to leave wherever this Inver…wherever you are and let whoever these weirdos are do their thing.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple.”

“Wyn, I…I have feelings.”

“For future girl? You hardly know her. And, by the sounds of it she’s not been straight with you.”

“I know. And, I get it. Do I go to the police?”

“Are you crazy? Do not go to the police. I’m having a hard time with what you’re telling me. If you try to explain any of this to anyone remotely not related they’ll lock you up in the crazy house.”

“So, I stay here. It’s my only option.”

“It’s not. But returning to Oxford might not be a good plan either, not if the police are after you. Can you leave?”

“I guess. I don’t want to. I’m sorry, I just needed to tell someone. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Waves, you’re shutting down on me. You don’t owe space girl anything. She’s brought all this on you and for what? For some future event you can’t do squat about.”

“I’ll call you. Give Alice a hug from me.”

Waverly could hear Wynonna still talking as she ended the call, suddenly feeling guilty at having dragged her sister into the mess she was in knowing there was little she could do. It helped a little to have spoken to her, except she knew she was still in the same shitty situation before she started the call. 

Haught felt her tattoo itch, her head still throbbing, wishing Waverly was there with her. She wasn’t expecting a call, her hand reaching over to activate the message. Still in bed, minus her jumpsuit, her eyes remaining closed she waited for a voice, shocked on hearing the Admiral’s. Sitting up abruptly she presented the Admiral with more than she bargained for, realising why she had stopped talking, waiting for her consort to make herself decent. Pulling the duvet up around her body she apologised.

“Are you sick again?” the Admiral asked.

“A little.”

“My dearest, this will not do.”

“I’m over the worst. My immune system was not prepared for a second infection.”

“Our plans have changed. The death has been calibrated and it jeopardises the mission.”

“How?”

“Several factors, which means the thread will need to return to Oxford.”

“But. If she returns it means…”

“Correct. The continuation of her life is no longer necessary for our plans. She will resume her life at Oxford and face the same fate.”

Nausea rose in Haught’s stomach. “I understand. For the good of the many.”

“Indeed. For the good of the many. Are you well enough to travel?”

“I am well enough.”

“You know I disagree with your sacrifice. Why should I lose a consort?”

“I’m not prepared to give up my place knowing another would have to fill it.”

“I could override your decision. I have the power.”

“I honour you for not doing so.”

“You sadden me with your moral stance.”

“My sacrifice means you will be spared and the other consorts.”

“But, I lose you.”

“And I you. This has to be done.”

“For the good of the many. I know. I look forward to your return.”

With that the Admiral disappeared, Haught rushing to put on her jumpsuit. Heading downstairs she searched for Waverly, the monks saying they thought she might be in the garden. Scouring the place she climbed the stairs bursting in on Waverly in her bedroom. Closing the door, pulling her towards the window her voice was low. “Change of plan.”

“Okay. Explain.”

“The mission’s off.”

“Meaning.”

“Meaning, I’m being sent back and so are you.”

“To Oxford. But that means.”

Haught nodded, wishing she’d taken a few yellows with the pounding in her head. “We need to leave.”

“Where? Where do we go?”

Haught was sweating again. “I…I don’t know. Think, think. We can’t stay in this era. We need to jump.”

“Time travel? Where?”

“When. We need to become invisible. Any century take your pick.”

“Okay, okay, slow down. You’re telling me I can travel with you. Your century. I want to see your century.”

Haught glared at her. “Only backwards. We can only go to a time before you were born. Not forwards. And my century really isn’t all that great remember.”

“Fine. The pyramids. No, the Great Wall of China. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Ancient Rome. Oh my God, Pompeii. I’ve always wanted to see Pompeii before the eruption.”

“Waves, might I suggest something a little less ancient, or dangerous. Victorian England perhaps. Or, the Americas.”

“But, you’re sick. What if you catch something?”

“I’ll take my chances. Look, we don’t have much time. If I can get us out of here it will buy us some hours. Enough hopefully to rewrite your timeline.”

Waverly’s expression changed. “How? How does it work?”

Haught huffed. “Time, your life is linear. Doesn’t matter where you are, sorry when you are, your life still progresses in a linear fashion. One day here, or one day in ancient Rome is the same.”

“Right. Got it. So me not being here is like me being here. Could we go to the sixty’s.”

“What? That’s what I said Victorian England.”

“No, I want to meet the Beatles.”

“Who?”

“Liverpool in the nineteen sixties.”

“Fine. But if we don’t go soon we won’t be going anywhere.”

“Will I need my bag?”

“Only if you want to draw attention to yourself.”

“But, what about my phone and charger. And, spare clothing.”

“Waves, where we’re going you won’t need them. Please, we need to go. I don’t know how long we’ve got.”

The pair crept out of the room, heading downstairs, Haught checking the coast was clear. Arriving at the ops room Haught headed to a smaller room at the back where the monks kept their jumpsuits. Selecting one that would fit Waverly she told her to put it on, grabbing a handful of bean bars from a case on the floor, filling up her water bottle from the vat in the corner. Waverly’s suit fitted perfectly, not realising it belonged to the younger monk, following Haught outside. At the back of the ops room Haught removed two small items from a cupboard stuffing them into her satchel. 

Passing the church and cemetery once more they took on a new significance, Haught pulling her towards the loch. Reaching the banks Haught scoured the shore for the small boat to take them across to the island in the middle. Spotting it further along the shore, she motioned to Waverly to follow. “This will bide us some time. Get in.”

“Where are we going?”

“There,” Haught pointed. “You’ll see.”

It was a struggle for Haught, still fighting the effects of measles and a cold, her energy reserves depleted. Waverly took one of the oars, together rowing out to the centre of the loch where a small island covered in trees provided the perfect spot for making a jump. Haught pulled out the two items she had taken from the cupboard Waverly now able to see what they were. “Golf balls!”

“What? No. What are golf balls? These are hooks, for grabbing onto a specific time. Once I calibrate both we can go.”

“Still look like golf balls to me. Do what you have to do. Wait, will it hurt?”

“Will what hurt?”

“Time travel. It’s my first time.”

“Oh, oh right. You might feel a little sick. And, lightheaded. It wears off.”

“I’m really doing this. I’m going back in time.”

Haught pressed the top of the first sphere, the ball splitting in two revealing a glowing blue central core, her eyes focusing on it as she twisted the top half. “I think I’ve got this. What date again?”

“Seriously, this is time travel. You squinting at a tiny ball trying to get the right date.”

“It’s more sophisticated than it looks. Date.”

“Alright, alright. February 9 1961.”

Haught looked up. “Are you sure?”

“First appearance at the Cavern Club.”

“Sure you don’t want a berth on the Titanic?”

“Ha ha. You space people seem to know a lot about that ship. No, the Beatles please.”

Adjusting the date within the ball she handed it to Waverly, doing the same on her own. “When you’re ready squeeze the hook. The dates match so we should end up here in 1961.”

“Here? Not Liverpool.”

“This is our extraction point. Ley lines, remember. We can hop from here.”

“What if it goes wrong?” Waverly asked, suddenly not comfortable with the whole idea of time travel. “What do I do?”

“I’ll find you. If you skip stay where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“Skip. Haught wait.” Before she could say another word Haught had vanished. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Seriously, fuck. Okay, doing this. Time travelling. Fuck.”

Waverly squeezed the ball in her hands, a whooshing sound filling her ears and a million stars entering her eyes. Shutting out the light she could feel her body being pulled downwards as if someone had hold of her legs, wanting to drag her into the earth. Her reaction was involuntary, struggling against the force, letting out a shriek as she felt something hard hit her face.

Opening her eyes she took in a pair of legs beside her. “You okay down there?”

“That was not what I was expecting. Oh no, going to puke.”

“It takes a few jumps to get used to it. Take your time.”

Waverly’s head continued to spin as she attempted to stand, managing to get no further than on her hands and knees before puking. “So not liking this.”

“Yellows help. Takes the edge off.”

“Don’t mention yellows when I’m feeling…” Waverly replied, puking again. “Are we here?”

“I think so. Are you ready to hop?”

“No. So, so not ready. Can we stay here?”

“Waves, we’ll need to move. They’ll realise we’re gone and me taking the hooks will tell them we’ve jumped.”

Waverly waved her hand in the air. “Give me a moment. Will they know we’re here?”

“Not for a while. Can you stand?”

“I think so. This better be worth it.”

Waverly took several deep breaths, bracing herself in preparation of resuming an upright position. Haught held out both hands helping her up, letting her adjust to the upward movement of her body. “So dizzy. How do we hop?”

“Our suits. Left breast. We can do it tandem if you like.”

“Plain English.”

“You wrap your arms round my waist and I hop us.”

“You’re making this up.”

Haught grinned. “Up to you. But, you get to ride with me.”


	16. Past

Waverly wrapped her arms round Haught’s waist, her head continuing to spin, butterflies in her stomach and a tingling feeling in her muscles as she waited to take the next part of their journey. Time jumping was not as glamorous as she imagined, certainly not her first jump, landing at Haught's feet and promptly puking several times. Still, she had done it, she had travelled back in time and that was all that mattered.

Haught touched her tattoo, muttering something in her mother tongue, the screen appearing. “Where is it you want to go again?” she asked, waiting for Waverly to tell her.

“Liverpool, the Cavern on Mathew Street. The band plays their first session today. Ringo won’t be there, but I really want to see this performance.”

Nicole called up the co-ordinates for the location, placing her hand over her left breast, a pulsating blue circle appearing on her hoodie. “Ready? I promise this won’t be as bad as jumping.”

“That’s a relief. I’m ready, do it,” Waverly said, gripping Haught’s waist tighter. “Don’t lose me.”

Haught muttered a few more words Waverly was unable to understand, guessing they must be the co-ordinates, waiting for whatever was about to happen. The tugging sensation to her legs returned, Waverly closing her eyes immediately knowing the lights she saw when jumping had been part of the reason for throwing up previously. No sooner had she done so she could feel Haught releasing her grip. “Help, I’m slipping. Haught.”

“Waverly, we’re here. It’s okay, you can open your eyes.”

Opening one eye, Waverly looked around the narrow street in which they now found themselves, not quite believing she was in Liverpool in 1961 about to see The Beatles perform their very first live session in the basement of a club they would make famous. Still holding onto Haught’s waist she couldn’t contain herself burying her head in her companion’s chest, forgetting this was nineteen sixties Britain. An old man shuffled past, shouting a series of expletives at them, Waverly breaking away immediately, recognising them hugging in public might not be as acceptable as it would be in her own time period. 

It was then she saw Haught’s jumpsuit, transformed into clothing from the decade, a black and white one piece which looked incredible. Her own suit was now a similar design except in mid-blue, matched with white boots. “This is so cool. I so, so need one of these suits.”

“It saves packing,” Haught replied. “Sinkholes, I’ve messed up.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Currency. I forgot to take the converter when we left. We don’t have any means of buying anything.”

“That’s okay, I have money. Fudge, left mine in my room. Couldn’t use it anyway as it’s the wrong date. Oh well, at least I got to stand outside The Cavern Club.”

Just then two guys walked past, guitar cases slung over their backs, the one with short black hair looking over smiling before disappearing inside the club. Waverly’s mouth fell open. “Did you see? Haught did you see?”

“See what? We can’t even buy food. I’m such an asteroid.”

“Those guys. Did you see those guys?”

“No, should I have?”

“That was Paul McCartney and John Lennon. I’m sure of it. I’ve seen The Beatles. Oh. My. God. I’ve actually seen two of The Beatles. Thank you, thank you. This is the coolest thing ever. Paul smiled at me. Actually, I think he was smiling at you, but I’ll take it.”

“That’s good. What to do? What to do? Can’t go back. Wait, I could hop to the house, see if anything’s there? Probably not.”

“And get caught. We’ll manage. You’ve got bean bars.”

“That’s not enough. Why didn’t I grab it? I’ve got to go get one. It’s our only chance of surviving.”

“You’re not leaving me in the 1960s on my own. You’re staying right here. We’ll figure something out.”

Haught grinned at her travelling companion. “You can be quite dominant you know. Which is a real turn on.”

“Wow, is that all you think about? Stop thinking about it and help me work out how we get in the club for free.”

“We probably shouldn’t stay here too long. We’ll have to jump again soon, to keep others off our movements. The more jumps we make the easier it will be for us to hide.”

“How do you know that?”

“There’s a flaw in the algorithm. The more jumps we make from one time place to another the harder it is to calculate our location. I’m two jumps in, you’re one. So theoretically, you will be easier to trace.”

Waverly paused for a moment, deep in thought. “Like a needle in a haystack. What day do I die?”

“Day after tomorrow, why?”

“So, if I’m not there to die does that alter everything enough?”

“It should do. At least, that’s what I’m hoping. It could completely screw up everything, but worth the risk.”

“And, we’ll eventually return to that time. My time.”

Haught nodded. “I take you back to Oxford. You live your life.”

“And, no one will come after me. You know, to kill me, like Wheeler.”

“They could. It’s possible. Although, you’re protected.”

“Meaning.”

“Meaning, you’re in the same category as other historical figures.”

“Who?”

“Ramesses the second, Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan, Hitler, Ivanka Trump.”

“Why? Wait, Ivanka Trump. Seriously…”

“Forty eighth President of the United States. A lot of people were not happy.”

Waverly shuddered. “Can imagine. Really wish I didn’t know that. Why am I protected?”

“Because.”

“Tell me.”

Haught sighed loudly. “In my future you are more important than any of those. You are the face of our only religion, which means you carry everyone’s hopes, and dreams and…”

“And…”

“Look, this has nothing to do with you.”

“And…”

“I need to check on a few things.”

“Don’t you dare. Haught, tell me. God, you’re infuriating. What did I ever see in you?”

“Sex on legs.”

That earned Haught a thump to the arm. “Why am I on the same protection list as those others? God, Ivanka Trump as President.”

“Like everything in life, there are those for and those against something.”

“So, some hate me.”

“Not you. They don’t know you. Although, if they did.”

That earned Haught a second thump to the arm. “You know what your trouble is.”

“No.”

“You think everyone falls in love with you.”

“Do they?” Haught replied, smirking.

A third blow to the arm told her she might be reaching Waverly’s tolerance limit. “Seriously, you’re not that great. Okay, some things you do in bed…anyway, back to me. Who hates me?”

“I said, no one hates you. However, the resistance needed to anchor their anger somewhere and you kind of became their anchor.”

“Great. Just great. That sucks.”

“Again, it’s not you. Think about it, none of your actions relate to theirs.”

“Do you think the resistance killed Wheeler?” 

Haught contemplated the question. “It would make sense, I guess. Disrupt the thread sufficiently to stop Religime’s plans. It’s just too extreme a move. Also, time travel is strictly controlled, only someone within the Inner Circle is allowed to jump.”

A guy emerged from the entrance of the club, lighting up a cigarette, Waverly’s attention going to him. “Oh fuck, that’s…”

“Who? That guy.”

“It’s John. Should I go talk to him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“I’ve got to say hello. It’s my only chance.”

“Right. You’re not going to date me with him are you? Only, the last time you spoke to a man you were…”

“I won’t date you with him. Oh fuck, he’s going back in. Now…I’ve got to say something to him. Hi, it’s John isn’t it?”

The guy turned, studying Waverly for a moment, smiling. “That’s me. You coming to watch us play?”

Waverly felt her legs wobble hearing John Lennon’s voice. “No, we can’t. We don’t have any money. You’re really good.”

John gave her a quizzical look. “You must have heard us in Hamburg. I would have remembered if I’d seen you.”

“New in town. You’re amazing. I love all your later work.”

Haught grabbed Waverly’s arm. “No spoilers. You can’t tell him about his future.”

“Oh fuck, yes. Sorry. What was I thinking?”

“Do you girls want to be our guests?” John asked. “I might be able to sign you in.”

“Really,” Waverly replied. “That would be...seriously, you’d do that?”

“For two Liverpool girls, course I would.”

“Thanks. Wait…I’m from.”

Haught whispered in her ear. “Our voices will sound familiar to those we’re talking to. He thinks we’re from this location.”

Waverly grinned. “No way. Am I speaking Scouse?”

“I guess, whatever that means. So, you are happy to enter this club with this man.”

“More than happy. John Lennon no less.”

“Right, only you need to be careful. No truths.”

“Got it. No truths.”

The pair followed John into the club, making their way to the small room where the band was waiting before their performance. John introduced them, Waverly shaking as she took Paul’s hand, then George’s, finally Pete’s. John talked about their time abroad, telling Waverly he loved it and hated it at the same time, Paul nodding. “They dig us in Hamburg,” John said, looking at Paul. “We should have stayed. There’s no future for us here.”

“Oh, but there is,” Waverly said. “There really is. You’ll be…”

“Waves,” Haught interrupted. “Truths.”

“Right. Sorry. I guess, if you stick it out here you might have a chance.”

“You think so?” Paul asked. “There are so many great bands out there, this is our one shot.”

“Keep going,” Waverly said. “Trust me.”

“I like you,” John replied. “You’re not like the other girls we’ve met. Well, apart from those in Hamburg. You’re more confident.”

“Thanks. My friend isn’t really into music as much as I am.”

John looked at Haught who stared back. “She’s a little intense for me. But you…”

“She’s mine,” Haught replied.

“I’m no one’s,” Waverly corrected, sensing the tension. “What I mean is, we’re here to hear you play and my friend is super keen to hear you.”

George raised his hand. “I think both of you are cool.”

The manager of the club appeared, telling the group they had five minutes. Heading out into the cellar, Waverly and Haught stood to one side waiting for the band to perform, Waverly leaning back against Haught’s body without a care in the world. Haught wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body lost in the moment, wanting nothing more than to be with the person who had her heart. 

Haught spotted John looking over as he prepared to launch into the first song of their session, his cheeky wink telling her she was safe in this underground world for a few hours at least. Her arms tightened around Waverly’s waist leaning down so she could whisper in her ear. “I love you.”

Waverly’s hands cradled Haught’s. “I know. And I love you sexy legs.”

“Sex on legs,” Haught corrected, feeling Waverly’s elbow in her ribs. “Ouch, still getting over whatever you gave me. Twice.”

The performance was everything Waverly hoped it would be, and so much more. Haught could feel Waverly's body moving to the rhythm, herself attempting to sway along as best she could, although dancing was not something they did in her era. Having fun, listening to music like that of The Beatles was not something she had experienced until that moment, she too feeling incredibly lucky to be in a club, with someone she would gladly give her own life for to ensure Waverly's continued. 

Her thoughts suddenly returned to Waverly’s question about sending someone, an assassin, to do something she knew was forbidden in time travel. And yet, and yet, someone had done what was forbidden to Wheeler. Someone had gone against the strict rules of time travel and killed another. And, that was beginning to play on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Liverpool in the UK would have what is called a 'Scouse' accent. It's quite distinctive from other British accents. [Liverpool accent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndz86gVm71Y)
> 
> "Everyone kills Hitler on their first trip" has become a classic Science Fiction meme. It's interesting theorizing about what can/can't be done in time travel. In no way do I claim to know what I'm doing, but it's fun to guess what might be possible. Like, money, what would a time traveller use for money?


	17. Quiet

Once the band finished performing the crowd began thinning out. Soon there were only a few left in the audience, Paul coming over saying they were going to get something to eat, inviting the girls to join them. “We’d love to,” Waverly said. “But, we don’t have any money.”

“Our treat,” Paul offered. “What did you think of our music?”

“It’s amazing. Beyond amazing, the best I’ve heard.”

“Thanks. Still needs a lot of work. Got some ideas for songs, but they might not fit. There’s something missing, just don’t know what.”

The pair followed the band to a small café a short distance from Mathew Street, Nicole declining to eat anything, Waverly ordering two slices of toast, no butter and a black coffee. George appeared interested in her choices, asking why she didn’t have a bacon sandwich like them. “I’m vegan,” she replied, assuming everyone knew the term.

“Is that a religion?” George asked. “Where they don’t eat certain foods.”

“Not a religion,” Waverly replied, winking at Haught. “I don’t eat anything that comes from an animal.”

“Chips,” John said. “Can you eat chips? They’re not from an animal.”

“I can eat chips. Or, fries as I would call them back home.”

John gave her another quizzical look. “They’re chips. No one calls them fries in Liverpool.”

“Right, no. My mistake. Chips. I can eat chips.”

“What did you think of our last song?” Paul asked. “How did it sound?”

“It’s definitely your style,” Waverly replied. “You just need to go for mass audience. The slushy songs.”

“Slushy,” John said. “Man, I don’t know where you get your words from, but it’s dead cool. What’s a slushy song?”

“You know, the love songs. Can’t buy me love, that kind of song.”

Paul stared at her. “That’s proper west. I’m working on a song right now, but your words would fit. You're right.” Paul began to strum the chords to the song he was in the middle of composing. “I don't care too much for money, money only buys me gloves.”

Waverly’s mouth fell open. “No, that’s not how it sounds.” She began humming the tune she knew by heart, adding the words she remembered went with them. “I don’t care too much for money, for money can’t buy me love.”

Paul nodded. “I like it,” repeating the tune on his guitar, singing Waverly’s words. “That works. Do you play? You’re really good.”

“No…I. Can you excuse me for a moment?” Waverly said, grabbing Haught’s hand, dragging her outside, hyperventilating in the cool air. “Oh, oh, this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.”

“What? Waverly, what’s wrong? You look really pale. Is it the jump still?”

“The Beatles. Paul. My words. How?”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“Paul heard my version of his song. But, it’s his song. At least, it will be his song. And, I gave it to him. I gave him his song. Now, here. Haught, I gave The Beatles one of their songs. I couldn’t have. I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Waverly breathe. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think I might have altered history. Oh. My. God. Oh my God. Oh my God, I’ve changed history.”

“How. Waverly, you’re looking really pale. Waverly. Waverly.”

Waverly slumped in Haught’s arms, the enormity of her brief encounter with The Beatles too much for her. Holding Waverly off the ground she was still tapping her face when George appeared concerned at their disappearance. Seeing Waverly out cold he rushed back inside the café, the other members of the band coming to assist. “It’s fine,” Haught said, worried they were creating too much of a scene. “She’s just tired.”

“That settles it,” John said. “You’re coming back to a friend’s house. It’s not far.”

Picking up Waverly John proceeded to march them in the direction of a location where supposedly they would be welcome. At the motion of being lifted Waverly came round, realising John Lennon was now carrying her. Looking around in a panic she spotted Haught, her eyes asking what was happening. Haught shrugged, marching alongside the group to an unknown location, stopping outside the door of a terrace house as Paul banged on the window.

A woman, about the same age as the band members let them in, opening a door onto a front room. “Me ma will be back soon. John you know she’ll do her nut.”

“You got any scran?” John asked. “Starvin’. Left me sarnie at the café.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “And, she’ll be dead cross you eating all her food. I’ll make you something.”

Waverly was laid on the sofa, eyes staring down at her. “I’m so sorry. It’s all a little too much for me.”

The guys moved back, taking up residence on chairs, continuing to stare at the two women in their presence. Waverly pulled herself up, looking over at Haught, wondering what they should do from this point on. Suddenly, time travel felt wrong, so wrong, like she was meant to be there, but not. The fact that she was sitting in a stranger’s house with The Beatles who would come to use her suggestion got the better of her. 

Tears welled, looking at Haught to rescue her, not knowing what to do. Haught could feel her tattoo itching. She knew it would happen eventually. She knew the Inner Circle would contact her, demand her return to face the consequences of her actions. She knew absconding with a thread was treason. She knew treason was punishable by immediate death. She knew no amount of pleading, or rank pulling would alter the fate she faced.

The way round this problem would be to burn the tattoo off her wrist, but that would mean stranding them in the 1960s, or wherever they jumped next. She couldn’t do that. She promised Waverly they would return to her era, allowing her to finish her studies at Oxford, lead a normal life, an extended life. She was also coming to understand Waverly’s family connections were important, too important to sever if they ended up in another time period. As much as she could survive independently, Waverly needed the bonds that formed part of her identity and Haught wasn’t prepared to let her suffer the isolation that comes through not being with family.

The woman returned with toast and tea, the boys tucking in, Waverly still in shock at the potential consequences of her time travelling actions. She motioned with her eyes for Haught to follow her outside, closing the front door. “I want to leave. I don’t want to be responsible for things that happen.”

Haught took her hand. “You’re not. These events would have happened anyway. These people would always get to here and whatever is next for them. Whatever you think you did would have happened with, or without you. Time corrects itself. It heals.”

“But, what if I made them stop playing? What if I did something to make The Beatles not famous? How can you do this? How do you deal with the enormity of your actions?”

“By accepting I play a small part in the totality of time. Think of everyone who has lived, all their actions. Think of everyone who will come after and their actions. This is but a small part of the cosmic play. It’s important to you in this moment, but it’s nothing in the overall scheme of things.”

“I wish I hadn’t said anything,” Waverly continued. “I wish I’d kept quiet.”

“Stop blaming yourself. Listen, why don’t we go somewhere else? Pick another time place, we can hop to the nearest ley line point then jump. Where would you like to go?”

“Home. I want to see my home.”

“You sure you don’t want to visit ancient Rome, or Pompeii? We can stop off before seeing your home.”

Waverly shook her head. “Take me home.”

“Of course. Hold onto my suit.”

Haught touched her tattoo, the screen appearing with a flashing red light she knew meant she was in violation of Code B. She ignored the message that came with the flashing light, calling up the co-ordinates for Manchester, their closest location for jumping, pressing her suit to make the glowing blue circle appear. She was about to speak the co-ordinates when the front door opened, George standing before them wondering why the pair were hugging each other. Haught winked as she spoke in her native tongue, the girls disappearing before his eyes, leaving him to explain to the other members of the band what he witnessed. He chose to keep quiet.

Waverly let go of Haught’s waist, looking around at their new location. “I’m sorry. I wanted to know what it was like and now that I do it’s not what I thought it would be.”

“When we return to Oxford I’ll extract the memories so you won’t have to carry them.”

“No, please, I don’t want that. It will mean losing you.”

“Waverly, I’ll have to. It’s part of the protocol. You might feel a little different about The Beatles that’s all.”

Tears welled in Waverly’s eyes. “I’m not losing you, you hear. I’m not. If I’m so important in the future can’t I have this one thing? Can’t I have you?”

Haught pulled away. “It’s a little more complicated, unfortunately. This, what we’re doing is not…it’ll be fine. We’ll sort something out. Let’s go see your family.”

The return jump to the twenty first century was slightly less unpleasant, Waverly managing to remain on her feet, although the dizziness returned. Haught allowed her a few minutes to acclimatise, holding her in her arms, feeling the pressure of her body against hers. Waverly remained against Haught’s body never wanting to leave where she now found herself, never wanting to be apart from this woman who changed her life, was changing her life, giving her life.

The hop felt different, Waverly holding on tight to Haught, trying not to throw up. It was no use. As soon as Haught released her arms Waverly turned away and promptly puked, holding onto her thighs for support. “I hate this. This is horrible.”

“Would you like some of my water?”

“God, no. Tried it, it’ll make me puke more.”

Waverly straightened herself up, looking around. “The homestead. I’m home. How did you know to come here?”

“Studied your life.”

“You know about me, but I only have fragments of your life. Why can’t you tell me more?”

“My life isn’t all that interesting.”

“It is to me. What were you like as a kid?”

“Smaller.”

Waverly glared. “Ha ha. How does it work with no parents?”

Haught shrugged. “Like it should. I had monks.”

“Who are the monks? They seem to be everywhere.”

“Helpers. Those who do the bidding of the Chosen.”

“Oh, oh right. So, not monks.”

“No, they’re monks. They care for us, provide for us.”

“Servants.”

“I don’t understand.”

“So the ones at the Loch, they’re yours.”

Haught nodded. “M13518354519 raised me.”

“Like a mother. Is she like a mother to you?”

Haught tilted her head. “I guess, but I don’t understand.”

Waverly wiped her mouth, embracing Haught. “Oh my love, you break my heart.”

“What the…” Wynonna said, walking towards them. “How the…No, tell me this isn’t.”

“It is. This is Haught, or Weaver with a number afterwards. Or, Nicole. Take your pick.”

“She’s the future girl?”

“We’ve just seen The Beatles play live in 1961. And, I may have given Paul McCartney an idea for one of his songs.”

Wynonna stood looking at Haught, then her sister, then Haught. “So, you’re not on drugs. You really can. No, this is a wind up.”

“Haught show Wyn your tattoo.”

“I’d rather not,” Haught replied.

“Please, she’ll understand if she sees it.”

Haught reluctantly touched her tattoo, the screen appearing, the now familiar woman speaking in Haught's language. “Weaver 81217820 you are in violation of Code B. You will be terminated upon capture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Beatles - Can't Buy Me Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srwxJUXPHvE)


	18. Rejection

Wynonna continued to stare at the space where the screen had floated in mid-air a few moments previously. “That’s…that’s some tattoo you have there. What was that woman saying?”

“Nothing,” Haught replied. “Instructions to keep hydrated.”

“So, you’re from the future. The future, future. Like hundreds of years in the future.”

Haught nodded. “The future.”

“And, you can time travel. Like travel in time, all the way back to here.”

Haught nodded again. “Time travel.”

“And, you’ve just seen The Beatles.”

Haught looked at Waverly. “That’s right.”

“And, none of this is weird to anyone?” Wynonna asked. “It’s sure as hell weird to me.”

“It took some time to get my head round it,” Waverly offered. “Meeting The Beatles wasn’t what I was expecting. It was too real. I thought it would be amazing, and it was, but then I freaked.”

“You can go anywhere in time,” Wynonna continued, Waverly sensing her sister was having a hard time processing what Haught could do. “As in anywhere. Meet anyone. Have you met George Washington?”

Haught looked at Waverly again. “Does he play in a band?”

Wynonna laughed. “What about Martin Luther King? Or, Gandhi. Elvis, I’ve always wanted to meet Elvis. Young Elvis, not fat Elvis.”

Waverly spotted Haught’s head tilt, unable to understand what Wynonna was saying. “She, we can go anywhere in time, I think. I’m not sure you can meet yourself though. I’m guessing she could take you to see young Elvis, but you’d need to wear this suit.”

It was Wynonna’s turn to look confused. “What suit? You’re wearing your clothes.”

Waverly looked down realising the jumpsuit had morphed once more into her everyday clothes. “This, what I’m wearing. Haught show Wyn my photo, and your water, and those bean bars. Oh, and your gadgets, the one that makes beer frothy.”

Haught began opening her satchel ready to show Waverly’s sister the few items she had with her from the twenty second century. As her hand reached into her bag a jolt of electricity shot through her wrist causing her to cry out in pain. Grasping the limb she turned away, pulling the sleeve of her jumpsuit back, the tattoo glowing red. She knew she had to answer or lose all capacity to function with that hand.

As she turned back both sisters were staring at her. “It’s fine. Energy surge, a glitch that’s all. It happens if you jump too close together.”

Waverly could see Haught was lying. “Hey, let’s all go inside. Where’s Alice?”

“With Doc,” Wynonna replied, her eyes on Haught who still had hold of her wrist. “Can I get you anything?”

Nicole shook her head, beads of sweat forming as she absorbed the pain. The three moved inside, Wynonna cracking open three beers, offering them out. “How long are you here?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly replied. “We didn’t take money with us, so I figured we could hide out here until…”

“What’s this religion Waverly’s part of in your future Haught?” Wynonna asked, taking a swig of her drink. “Seems strange she’s part of something that far away. And, we’re not the religious kind.”

Haught continued to hold her throbbing wrist. “I need to check something.”

Heading outside, finding the barn, she pulled back her sleeve, touching the tattoo, wincing as her fingers made contact with the now sensitive skin. The screen appeared, the woman waiting for Haught to speak. “Weaver 81217820 reporting. I accept the consequences of my actions.”

“You are in direct violation of Code B. The Admiral is furious you chose this path without consulting her.”

“I understand. I went against her command.”

“Return to R-17 immediately.”

“I can’t do that. Not yet.”

“You were trusted with this mission. You were trusted to carry it out as instructed.”

“This is wrong.”

“You do not get to decide what is wrong and what is right. You know your place.”

“I know my place.”

“Yet, you chose to steal a thread, further disrupting timelines.”

“Waverly, her name is Waverly. She’s a human being, not a thread. She’s a loving human being, with feelings and…”

“You are compromised Weaver 81217820. You have allowed your own feelings to cloud your judgment.”

“Maybe I have,” Haught replied. “Maybe, for once in my life I’ve been allowed to have them.”

The screen disappeared, Haught sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed accepting she had little choice but to return to her own time. She hadn’t noticed Waverly in the entrance, jumping as hands touched her shoulders. “Tell me. Whatever you were saying, whatever that woman was saying, I know it’s bad.”

“It’s fine. I like your sister.”

Waverly sat beside her, seeing the burn on Haught’s wrist. “Don’t protect me. I’m part of this now, so you’d better tell me what’s happening.”

“It’s a warning.”

“For what? Haught, don’t shut me out. We’re in this together. I have a right to know what’s going on.”

“This is my problem,” Haught said, pulling down her sleeve. “I got us into this.”

“Does anyone get through?” Waverly asked. “Does anyone get beyond this shell of yours?”

Haught stood, keeping her back to Waverly. “They want me to return and answer for my actions. If I don’t they’ll hunt us down. There are those who think nothing of you as a living, breathing entity. Nothing. They don’t love you as I…”

Waverly wrapped her arms round Haught’s waist. “Oh my love, the future is shit. More shit than I ever could have imagined. We’ve lost something, something precious. We lost our ability to care for another. How can you go back now?”

“Waverly, it’s not that simple. No one has been killed on a mission, until now.”

“What’s that got to do with us?”

“You asked who could have killed Wheeler. I don’t know. I honestly don’t know and that’s a really big problem.”

“But, he’s not that important,” Waverly replied. 

Haught turned to face her lover. “We are being played. I should not have got this mission, I realise that now. There were at least three others more qualified to take this on. But I wanted this, I wanted more than anything to meet you. And, I think that’s why.”

“You said it was because you taught history.”

“I told myself that. But, there’s something bigger, something I’m not being told.”

“So, what do we do?”

Haught rested her forehead on Waverly’s. “Right now, I want to take five yellows, curl up in bed with you and forget the world exists.”

“Then let’s do that. Let’s escape the world for a few hours.”

Returning to the house, Waverly led them upstairs to her childhood bedroom, Haught taking her time to study the drawings pinned to the walls, the ornaments on shelves, the décor in the room. Waverly pulled Haught towards the bed, finding her waist again, burying her head in Haught’s chest, the comforting smell of violets entering her nostrils. As much as she needed to feel safe, she wanted Haught to feel so too, running back to the one person she knew would protect them, no questions asked. Her sister.

Several hours later Waverly emerged from her bedroom, hot and sweaty and in need of another beer. Sex on yellows was in a different league, Haught sleeping peacefully after what they had done together. All Waverly could hope was whoever might come after them would not think of coming to the homestead. Making her way downstairs her sister was preparing food for the family, smiling as she entered the kitchen. “So, you two are a thing.”

Waverly had not had the relationship conversation with her sister, thankful the topic had never been raised prior to leaving for Oxford. Pulling a cold beer from the fridge, she sat at the kitchen table running her finger down the bottle. “She’s different. She makes me feel alive.”

“Waves, it’s okay, I’m not judging you. I just think given who she is.”

“It’s a mess. I mean, a real mess. I don’t know how to keep her here.”

“Maybe you’re not meant to. Maybe she needs to want to stay.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Wynonna opened the fridge, pulling another beer out, joining her sister at the table. “All I know is if you love someone you want to be with them. If not, you don’t.”

“She’s from the future Wyn. A future that is so fucked up I don’t even recognise it. And, Haught’s not exactly normal. She’s got no one apart from some Admiral chic who owns her and she lives on drugs. And, their water, the colour of their water. Wyn, it’s all wrong. All of it.”

“You can’t save her,” Wynonna said, tapping her sister’s hand. “She has to decide what’s important.”

“She’s trying to protect me, but she can’t. I don’t think anyone can.”

“Just let them try get past me. No one gets to you, you hear.”

Waverly leaned over to hug her sister. “That’s why I had to come back. I knew this was too much for Haught. She needs family. She needs us. We’ll keep her safe.”

“What was it like travelling through time?” Wynonna asked. 

“I puked.”

Wynonna laughed. “You do that all the time.”

“I wish all this wasn’t happening. I wish I’d met her and things were normal and she wasn’t who she is. It’s like I have one part of the equation right, but not the other.”

“Where she’s come from isn’t really that much of an issue, if you ask me. It’s where she’s going you need to keep in mind.”

The searing pain in Haught’s wrist woke her, crying out in agony, her eyes focusing on the screen now before her. The Admiral’s face appeared taking a moment to gaze at her consort’s naked body. “You know, your insolence is beyond treason. You have made a fool of me in front of the Inner Circle.”

“I am sorry. I know it’s too late to ask for your forgiveness.”

“You act as though your life was yours to do as you please.”

Haught pulled the duvet over herself. “It is not. My life belongs to you.”

“Don’t be impudent,” the Admiral snapped. “A trusted consort defies an order and you have the audacity to say your life belongs to me. We all know where your loyalty lies. Where is the thread?”

“I do not understand why the mission changed.”

“That is of no concern to you.”

“Is there no other way?”

“You dare question my authority,” the Admiral screamed. “How dare you. I release you. You are no longer my consort. To think I held you in such high regard.”

Haught realised she was being abandoned, the Admiral’s words as painful as the burn on her arm. There was no love between them, but there had been loyalty, on her side at least. She grew up knowing her place in the future, knowing her life was privileged because of the person to whom she was bonded. To be thrown away by her master cut deep, her position rescinded through one action.

That her life would be over soon anyway, having offered herself as a sacrifice, was one thing, one she hoped would bring some relief to her people. This was different. This was an existential death, an eradication, an extermination, without glory. Everything she was, everything she knew herself to be stripped away. She had become a nobody, a non-entity, a bean husk to be discarded. 

It was also dawning on her Waverly was never going to be saved. There would always have been a moment when she would have to decide whether to forfeit Waverly’s life, or her own. It made sense, especially given Wheeler’s death.

A cold sweat formed on her body as she continued to think through how this might play out. There was only one logical conclusion and that was Waverly was always going to die. The question was whether she could stop that from happening before her own life ended.


	19. Scientist

The scientist peered at the screen, tapping her index finger on the table as she studied the blur of symbols and numbers scrolling before her eyes. “Fascinating,” she remarked. “Simply fascinating. Well, well, well, who would have thought? And, this was completely by accident too.”

Her assistant looked up from her own screen. “There are more results coming in. A clear indication of a reversal in the field.”

“Show me,” the scientist said, approaching the assistant. “Incredible. If only we’d known sooner. Although, I suspect timing is everything with this. I must inform the Admiral.”

“Do you think we should tell Weaver 81217820?”

“Not yet,” the scientist advised. “We need to run a few more tests before we can be certain this is a genuine paradigm shift in time travel.”

“All signs suggest it is.”

“They do and I for one am willing to stake my career on this. However, the Admiral is not of a scientific persuasion. This will need to be handled with care.”

∃ ♥ ∀ ♁

Waverly returned to the bedroom, Haught’s water container in her hand, guessing she would be equally dehydrated, spotting the worry in her lover’s eyes. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Haught held out her wrist, the skin around the tattoo red raw. “They could use this to find us. I can’t protect you if it’s still active.”

“But you said if we jumped enough times. You said I’m protected because of who I am.”

“I did, and you are. It’s me. If it’s deactivated it buys us time. Forty eight hours to be precise.”

“How?”

“As a consort I can’t be tracked without the Admiral’s say so. My communicator is cloaked.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I’m no longer a consort.”

“She dumped you. That fucking bitch...although.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re no longer bonded to the Admiral. Is that it?”

Haught nodded. “I violated Code B.”

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning, they will send someone after me given who I am. Who I once was. I offended the Admiral. She won’t stop until I’m captured and dealt with.”

“So, we make our stand here. Wyn and Doc will help. We have family to protect us.”

“Will you help me remove the communicator from my wrist?”

“If we must. If it’s the only way. But, you’re already hurt. I knew it wasn’t a glitch.”

“Pain goes. Physical pain can be endured. Losing you would be a pain I could not bear. Not now.”

“Says the person who thought she was dying from a cold.”

“That was different,” Haught replied, winking. “I wanted you to care for me.”

Waverly gasped. “You are beyond naughty. And, that’s why I love you. We need to talk this through with Wyn. She’ll know what to do.”

∃ ♥ ∀ ♁

The Admiral was busy with her officers when the scientist arrived at the Great Chamber, waiting patiently for an opportunity to explain her findings, along with the breakthrough they observed. She knew she would have to tread softly if she was to keep the Admiral on her side. Too many times they had clashed on matters relating to time travel, the scientist suspecting this was down to the Admiral not wanting to lose control, fearing science would diminish her standing and her power.

The main doors of the Chamber swung open, the Admiral striding out in full uniform followed by an entourage of loyal officers and members of the Inner Circle. The scientist guessed whatever had been discussed behind closed doors related to the great sacrifice, a topic which took up most of the Admiral’s time these days. As the long procession neared, the scientist stepped forward with her assistant bowing before the Admiral. “May I speak with you?” she began, straightening herself. “I have good news.”

The Admiral stopped, acknowledging the presence of the scientist, instructing one of her officers to escort the pair to a room to await her arrival. The scientist bowed once more, waiting for the Admiral to move off at the head of a train of important people, following the officer to a room near the Great Chamber. As soon as they were alone she turned to her assistant. “I fear the Admiral is still annoyed with me for casting the deciding vote to send her favourite consort.”

“If you hadn’t,” the assistant replied, “we would not be here now, and we would not have the breakthrough. To think it was there all the time, hidden from view until now.”

“All because a consort fell in love with a thread, stitching their lives together. How foolish of me not to have realised the power of the Universe is love. Will always be love. And, how foolish of me not to have understood our world is healed through love.”

“Don’t forget to mention your findings indicate this thread should be able to move forward in time, as well as back.”

“Thank you, yes. That’s the most interesting aspect,” the scientist said. “It’s as if her connection with the consort releases her from any time constraints, allowing her to move with the one who has her heart.”

“The magnetic field in the north would be the strongest extraction point to bring her here. It is fortunate the consort took the thread there to circumvent her early death.”

“Yes, fortunate indeed. As if the Universe is working with us. We will ask the Admiral for permission to visit Earth in 2019, invite the thread to return with us for the good of many.”

“For the good of many,” the assistant repeated, just as the Admiral entered.

“What is this news that brings you here, interrupting my duties?”

The scientist and her assistant bowed. “Admiral, dear friend, I bring you news which will aid your efforts. Your consort and the thread, a one Waverly Earp, have formed a union which is to our advantage.”

The Admiral glanced at the scientist, moving to sit behind the only desk in the room, motioning for the two in her presence to be seated. “My consort is no longer.”

The scientist’s eyes darted to her assistant. “That cannot be so. Her connection with this Waverly Earp is of fundamental importance to the future of this world. What has happened?”

“She disobeyed my command taking matters into her own hands, insulting me before the Inner Circle. To think I trusted her with this mission. It is of no matter. Her death will be a lesson to those who believe they can undermine my authority.”

“But…but, this cannot happen. Tell me nothing has happened to her?”

“If you are here to beg for the life of my consort.”

“Her love, her union with Waverly is causing a shift, a paradigm shift in time, a…”

“Scientific waffle. Speak plainly, or not at all. You talk in circles to make the obvious obscure. My decision is final, my consort is to be executed upon capture.”

“So she’s not dead. Thank the Universe.”

“You know I have the power to shut down your experiments,” the Admiral said, staring directly at the scientist. “You know it would take only one command from me and your work would be terminated.”

The scientist nodded. “I am grateful for your support. And, I would not ask this of you under any other circumstances. You must not execute your consort. She is too important, now that she and Waverly have formed this connection, this heart bond.”

“Enough of this nonsense,” the Admiral snapped. “It is equally within my power to see to it your lives are ended. I’m warning you, do not test me on this.”

The scientist rose, bowing for a final time. “You are correct. Forgive me Admiral, what we bring you is nonsense. We will not trouble you again with any of this. Be well my sister and plenty beans.”

Leaving the room, hurrying along the corridor, the scientist pulled her assistant into another empty room closing the door, her voice low. “We cannot let this happen. We cannot let the Admiral’s arrogance and ignorance destroy the one hope our world has of surviving. We need to find a way round her.”

“Is there no one within the Inner Circle who would be our ally?” the assistant asked. “There are those who are more appreciative of our work. Could we not approach them? Perhaps get them to persuade the Admiral to change her mind.”

“I will make inquiries. To think what we have here could be destroyed because of the Admiral’s jealousy. And, we wonder why this world is in such a mess. If it’s the last thing I do I will ensure nothing happens to the consort.”

The Admiral tapped her wrist, waiting for the screen to appear. One of her officers answered, bowing their head on seeing the Admiral’s face. “I want my consort found immediately. Put the order out she is to be hunted and brought before me.”

“I will instruct the monks to put a trace on your consort. It may take time to track her down.”

“She is not my consort. I want her found. I want her brought here. I want her punished. Do you understand?”

Ending the communication, the Admiral thumped the desk, talking aloud as if Haught was with her in the room. “You are mine, you hear, no matter what you did with that girl. You do not get to transfer your feelings from me to her, regardless of who she is. I remain your master, I own you and I will destroy you with my own hands, if necessary. If only your precious little love interest could see your life extinguished at my command. How sweet that would be. And, how fitting.”

∃ ♥ ∀ ♁

Haught sat at the kitchen table, her arm outstretched allowing Wynonna to study the tattoo. “Your skin is badly burned. We need to put something on that. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A little. If I take enough yellows I shouldn’t feel too much when you remove it.”

“So not comfortable doing that. I understand why you need me to, but there’s got to be another way.”

“If there was I would take it.”

“Like Wyn said, is there no other way?”

Haught sighed. “I violated a direct order of the Admiral, so I’ll be hunted until they find me. The only other option would be to jump alone after you’ve blanked me, so that I can’t lead anyone to you.”

“Blanked?” Wynonna questioned, looking at Waverly. “What does that even mean?”

“It means her memory is wiped. But you’ll not remember me, or be here. So, that’s a no.”

“The next forty eight hours are critical. After that we should be okay. If I was brave enough that would be the option. I’ll know Waverly’s safe here with you, plus she’s protected. Hopefully no one from my time will come after her once I disappear. Although, that’s debatable.”

“Let me get this clear in my head,” Wynonna continued. “If you disappear minus your memories that gives Waverly the best fighting chance.”

Haught nodded. “Oh, and burning the screen off my wrist. As a precaution.”

“You’re not jumping without me,” Waverly interrupted. “So, don’t even think about it.”

“I said, if I was brave enough. I’m not, I’m a coward and I’m not prepared to leave you, or forget you. But, in doing so I’m putting your life at risk.”

Wynonna grabbed the whiskey bottle from the shelf, pouring herself a large measure. “Okay, here’s what I think. You both need to be brave. I’m sorry, someone has to say this and it might as well be me. Haught you need to vanish. I will help you remove that thing on you if it helps, but only on the condition you blank your memories and leave.”

“No,” Waverly yelled. “I wouldn’t have come here if that was the only way to do this. Wyn, you can’t ask this. It would kill me. I’d lose her forever. It’s too high a price.”

Haught turned to Waverly. “Your sister is right. This time we need to listen to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aloe Blacc - Love Is The Answer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZycgX792hE)


	20. Treason

They watched as Waverly fled the kitchen, Wynonna waiting for her sister's bedroom door to slam. Looking at Haught she took another gulp of whiskey, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Whoever you are, whatever this is, my sister needs to step away.”

“I have caused her too much pain already.”

“She falls in love too easily.”

“I understand. I will go. Tell her I love her.”

“Wait, just like that. What about that thing on your arm? Shouldn’t we zap it off? They’ll find you otherwise, then us.”

Haught smiled, a fake smile. “No need. I know what I have to do. Keep her safe for me. It’s only forty eight hours, then she should be okay. Actually, can you give her this, she’ll understand.”

Reaching into her satchel she pulled out the gadget to remove memories, pointing it at Wynonna. Before she could react, Haught sent one blast in her direction, Wynonna slumping on the table out cold. “Forgive me,” she said as she placed her Religime wallet beside Wynonna’s glass, heading outside, her eyes taking in the homestead for one last time. “Waverly, I’m sorry.”

Touching her suit, retrieving the co-ordinates for Loch Moy she disappeared from Waverly’s life. It was the coward’s way out, she knew that, not saying goodbye, leaving her with her memories of what they had done together in the brief time they were together. If she had been braver she would have removed Waverly’s memories too. She couldn’t. Another code violated, but the thought of Waverly forgetting her, the thought she would not remember what they had making her act selfishly.

The smell of the forest entered her nostrils as she materialised on the tiny island. It had been a wonderful smell the first time she arrived, damp earth and rotting leaves, the soothing sound of water lapping against land, birds in the sky, new and alien to her at the same time. Her world was clinical and sterile and devoid of richness, knowing now it was also devoid of love. It had been stripped out, eradicated, exterminated, discarded like a bean husk. There was caring. There was a semblance of familial bonds. There were hives where monks tended to the needs of the young assigned to them. There were gatherings and allegiances. And, there was Waverly, the one who held them together, the one who those needing someone to love in their lives could turn to in their hour of need. 

Pulling out the gadget Waverly said looked like golf ball, Haught dialed in her own time, taking a moment to admire the beautiful view she would never see again. A voice stopped her as she was about to squeeze the hook, a blaster pointed at her chest. “Not so fast. There’s a reward out for your capture.”

She knew if she tried to jump the person pointing the gun at her would be able to kill her before she could leave. “I have to do this.”

“You don’t have to do anything. You need to come with me.”

“You don’t understand. I’m giving myself up.”

The young monk lowered her gun. “I know. And, that’s why you need to come with me.”

Haught tilted her head. “We jump from here. If I don’t Waverly will die.”

“There’s someone you need to meet.”

The pair rowed away from the island, Haught still none the wiser as to who she was meeting, assuming it must be armed officers sent by the Admiral to make sure she returned to the twenty second century.

♁ ♥ ∀ ∃

Waverly wiped her face, opening the door to her bedroom, stopping on route to the kitchen to check the state of her eyes in the bathroom mirror. Wynonna was still out cold when she entered, Haught’s wallet on the table, Waverly realising what had happened. Shaking her sister, unable to wake her, she headed to the barn hoping Haught would be there, knowing in her heart she had gone. 

Returning to the kitchen Wynonna was beginning to rouse, rubbing the sides of her head as she did when suffering from a migraine. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Haught.”

“Who?”

“The…do you remember us arriving?”

Wynonna continued to rub her head. “Jeez my head hurts. Who?”

“Wyn, do you remember us getting here?”

“No. You’re here. Aren’t you meant to be in Oxford?”

“She blanked you. Wyn, where did she go? Where did Haught go?”

“Who? What are you even talking about? I need painkillers. Or more whiskey.”

Waverly picked up Haught’s wallet, opening it to view her photo for the second time, her heart breaking at the thought she might never again see the one who had left this. The words on the right were still a jumble, her eyes filling once more. “I hate you. I really hate you right now. I know you think this is the right...the brave thing to do. But, it’s not. It’s not. You can’t do this on your own. Don’t you see that? Don’t you understand?”

“How did you get here?” Wynonna asked. “I would have known if you were coming.”

“I need to get to Scotland,” Waverly said. “I think that’s where she’s going.”

♁ ♥ ∀ ∃

Entering the house the older monk approached, opening her arms to hug the person she reared. Haught recoiled at the gesture, not expecting the woman who had cared for her, fed her, bathed her, changed her soggy diapers to be this tactile. “I’m still one of the chosen.”

“You are one of us now,” the monk replied. “Your release from bondage frees you from your obligations.”

“I’m a consort,” Haught said, her voice shaking. “I’m bonded.”

The monk shook her head. “My child you’re free.”

“But…I’m not your child. And, I’m not free. I’m about to be executed for going against the Admiral.”

The monk laughed. “You know, you always were the most loyal. I’ve watched you grow. My own child into the most amazing human being, full of love, full of hope. I knew this day would come. I prayed it would come.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Who gave you your first photo of Waverly?”

“You.”

“Who told you, as I comforted you at night, she would save you?”

“You.”

“Who told you she would be the one to love you with all her heart?”

“You.”

“My child, you are the future. Not the Admiral. We have been working to make your rise to power possible.”

Haught tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

“The resistance needs someone with a heart like yours. Someone who is prepared to go against the rules of our society, who would place love above all else. It’s you. You are the promise, the hope for a better tomorrow.”

“I’m just me. I’m nobody. I’m not even a consort anymore.”

“You are more than just a consort. My child, you will lead us to victory.”

Haught shook her head. “This isn’t right. It will disrupt the status quo. I can’t do this. Whatever this is.”

“Oh, my child, you already have. Come, you need to meet the scientist. She will explain.”

Haught followed, wary she was being led into a trap, accepting whatever was about to happen she had brought it on herself, ready to face whatever punishment was in store. Entering the kitchen, she spotted the scientist, recognising her as the one who had told her about the error in the algorithm, had explained the complexity of time travel to her, who was now smiling at her. “I’m so glad you’re alive. Where is Waverly?”

Haught froze, sensing this definitely was a trap. “I…she’s not here.”

It’s okay,” the scientist said. “I’m on your side. You two. What you have done, what you have achieved, who would have thought possible?”

“This only involves me. She’s not involved.”

“Do you trust me?” the scientist asked. “This will only work if you trust me.”

Haught looked at the older monk. “I travel alone.”

“You need to tell us where she is. What you two have, it’s safe. I promise you. And, she can come with us.”

Haught’s head tilted again. “You’re lying. It’s not possible. Just take me and be done with it.”

The older monk rubbed Haught’s arm. “We are here for you. We won’t betray you. You need to tell us.”

“No.”

“What if someone gets to her?”

“Don’t play me,” Haught snapped. “She’s not part of this.”

“She is,” the scientist replied. “How can I make you see? This has never happened before. A reversal in the magnetic fields. You, what you and Waverly have, forgive me what you are to each other has caused a paradigm shift. The data is phenomenal. Truly phenomenal.”

Haught felt a cold sweat forming. “You’re lying. This is a trap. You want me to tell you where she is.”

Her legs carried her outside, her hand reaching into her satchel, her heart beating through her rib cage. “You’re not having her. You’re not having her.” The gadget in her hand, her fingers fumbling as she turned the dial, she pulled back her sleeve sending a blast into her wrist. The pain hit immediately, the white heat of the shot more than she could withstand. Falling to the ground the monks found her unconscious, carrying her back inside, tending to her wound as the scientists deliberated on what to do next.

♁ ♥ ∀ ∃

Waverly picked up the jumpsuit from the floor of her bedroom, knowing where she needed to be. Wynonna stood by the door, her head still throbbing from what she assumed was too much whiskey. “Waves, what’s going on?”

“I’ve got to find her. If she jumps to the future I won’t be able to reach her. I might be too late.”

“Whoa. None of what you’ve said makes sense.”

“Wyn, I love her. She’s impossible, untrustworthy and a really bad patient. But, I love her. And, she’s not giving her life to save mine.”

“Fine. Whatever. No idea who you’re talking about.”

“Wyn, I love you. I’ll be back. I promise. But, right now I need to be somewhere else. And, now I need to change into this jumpsuit.”

“Okay. So, it’s not me who’s mad. That’s a hoodie in your hand.”

“Give me five minutes.”

“Fine. Five minutes, then I need to get food ready for Alice.”

Waverly ran to her sister, hugging her. “Tell Alice I love her. This is such a mess. I’ll be back. I promise.”

Waverly waited for Wynonna to close the door, donning the jumpsuit, not knowing how to make it work. She had seen Haught place her hand above her left breast, a glowing blue circle appearing. Her hand went to the spot she hoped would activate the suit, waiting for something to happen. “Fucking work, goddamn you. I need you to work.”

Nothing. No lights, or glowing circles. She thumped the spot. “I need to hop to Loch Moy. In Scotland. Inverness. What do I do?”

Nothing. No lights, or glowing circles. “She’s in trouble. Please, please. My phone. Fuck, it’s there. Think. How the fuck does any of this work?”

Wynonna tapped on the door. “Have you changed yet?”

“Not quite. Give me a moment.”

Waverly sat on the bed, thinking through her options. _If I ring my phone someone might answer. Okay, can I trust them? Probably not. Can’t get a flight. So, I call, hope someone picks up. Why didn’t I find out how these suits works? Fuck it, make the call._

Waverly opened the bedroom door. “I need your phone.”

“Sure,” Wynonna replied. “Are you okay?”

“No. But, I will be when I find Haught.”

Ringing her number Waverly waited for someone to pick up, not realising the battery on her phone had died. A wasted call. Slumping into a chair she stared at her sister’s phone. “I’ve lost her. She’s gone.”

“Who?” Wynonna asked. “You keep talking about someone. Who is she?”

“Someone who…it doesn’t matter. I don’t think I’m part of her life anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chris Malinchak: When The World Stops Turning (Quiet Mix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdPpNn4Dezg)


	21. Union

Haught lay on the bed, the pain in her wrist easing having swallowed enough yellows to distract her brain. The older monk sat stroking her hair. “I used to do this when you were young.”

“I remember,” Haught said in a dreamy haze. “Waverly does it too.”

“It was forbidden, but you were such a pretty child with that hair of yours.”

“She’s safe.”

“The scientist is on our side. She won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Only I get to answer for what I did,” Haught replied, closing her eyes. “I am tired, leave me.”

“And have you jump. I know you better.”

“I am to be trusted.”

“I’ll stay and feed you as I did when you were an infant.”

“I am grown. I am a con…” 

“The Admiral is a fool. Too hungry for power, failing to see the bigger picture.”

“You will not speak of her like that. It is not your place.”

“Nor yours now. The scientist understands we cannot discard some to allow others to survive. It will destroy the very fabric of who we are.”

“I do not trust that scientist. She is close to the Admiral.”

“Not any more. My child, she tried to reason with the Admiral and was told she might lose her life. She knows the moment has come to put aside her allegiance to Religime and ensure the resistance succeeds.”

“I do not believe you,” Haught said, her good hand touching the bandage on her wrist, pretending to feel pain. “I am in agony.”

“I will get one of the monks to get you something for the pain. You must rest.”

“Why is she here?”

“The scientist? For you and Waverly.”

“At the Admiral’s command.”

“No my child, the Admiral will not listen. The scientist has had to go behind her back on this occasion. Thankfully there are those within the Inner Circle who have ears to hear what she has discovered.”

“I will not tell you where she is.”

“She needs to be with you.”

“No. Go get me something for the pain.”

“We’ve taken your suit and the hook.”

Haught sat up, holding her wrist, a fierceness in her eyes. “Give them back. I order you.”

“That temper of yours. Since a child. You have no authority over me now.”

“Give them back. They are not yours.”

“And have you place yourself in front of the Admiral. She has no need of you, unlike the scientist. In time you will see.”

“I decide what happens to my life. No one else. Not the scientist.”

“You would let the Admiral terminate you as a traitor. Then you are the bigger fool my child.”

“You cannot speak to me like that.”

“Hush. I will bring you something for the pain.”

The older monk went to leave, turning as she neared the door. “My heart broke when you offered yourself for the great sacrifice. I knew it was wrong, but I was powerless to save you. Now I have a chance to save a lot more, through you. But, you must work with us.”

“Never,” Haught hissed. “You will destroy what I love.”

∀ ♁ ∃ ♥

Waverly sobbed as Wynonna attempted to comfort her. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” she asked, offering a handful of tissues to her sister.

Waverly sniffed, holding a tissue to her right cheek, allowing it to absorb the tears. “She’s going back home. She thinks if she faces the Admiral she’ll save me. I don’t want saving, not if it means losing her.”

“When you say she. Who exactly is that? Is it a college friend?”

“Haught, the one I travelled in time with. The Beatles. The screen on her arm. The one she wanted you to remove.”

“There was someone with you. She was here. No, it was just you. When did you arrive?”

“Earlier. We hopped from England.”

“You mean your plane got in and you came here. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Wyn, I need to get to Scotland. But, my phone’s dead and Haught’s probably dead already.”

“Okay, look we’ll figure something out. I’ll check flights, see if there’s one you can catch.”

“It’ll be too late. It’ll take too long. I need to hop, but I don’t know how. Wait, the house. Oh, oh, long shot, but it might work. Please, please let there be a landline.”

Waverly googled the location, thinking through every possible option, each search coming up blank. “The church!” she exclaimed. “You idiot. Why didn’t I think of it sooner? What was its name? I can picture the sign. Wait, google maps. Got it.”

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Wynonna asked, watching her sister’s efforts to get in contact with the monks.

“Oh, oh, I think I have it. The irony of it,” Waverly replied, calling the number for the church. It rang several times before a woman’s voice answered, her Scottish accent a comfort to Waverly’s ear.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Hi, I need to get a message to the large house by the church. I don’t have their number.”

“Who’s this?”

“I’m…a friend is staying there. It’s really important she gets this message. Life and death.”

“I’m not sure I can help,” the woman replied. “Have you tried the number for the house?”

“I don’t have it. I wouldn’t ask, if it wasn’t extremely important. Please, if you could just get this one message to her.”

“I’ll see what I can do. What is the message?”

Waverly had to think on her feet. “Tell her the baby is very sick. She needs to call home.”

“Oh, my dear, why didn’t you say? Of course, I will get the message to her. Sorry, who do I ask for?”

“Haught. Tell Haught to call this number. Thank you. Thank you.”

“I’ll go immediately. I hope the baby recovers. Oh dear.”

Waverly ended the call, looking at her sister, who in turn was looking at her. “Sick baby. Haught. What is going on?”

“Needs must. I may have lied, but in a good cause. I just hope this works.”

The minister grabbed her coat, walking the short distance from the church to the big house, knocking loudly on the front door, waiting for someone to answer. The youngest monk opened the door, staring at the woman standing in the entrance. “I have a message for Haught. The baby is very sick. She needs to ring this number.”

“Thank you,” the young monk replied. “I’ll make sure she gets it.”

“Tell her, I’ll be praying for the baby.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Closing the door she headed to the kitchen in search of the scientist. Handing her the piece of paper with Wynonna’s phone number, relaying the message, the scientist’s face lit up. “Clever girl. I can find her location. One of you will need to accompany me to reassure her of my intentions. Do not tell Weaver 81217820 until I have Waverly here.”

The older monk offered to go with the scientist, giving the other monks strict instructions not to let Haught out of her room. Returning with painkillers, Haught glared at her. “You can’t keep me here. You know that. And, I’m not allowed to take those.”

“Stop fighting us. We are on your side. And yes, you can take these now. The pain will only get worse and you are not the most reasonable when ill.”

“Stop treating me like a child then,” Haught snapped, accepting the pills. Swallowing them whole, grabbing for her water, struggling to open the container, cursing at her situation. 

The older monk took the canister from her, opening it, offering it back. “When will you learn to trust?”

“Let me leave this room and I’ll trust you.”

The older monk laughed. “You were always trying to get round me. You need to stay here for a while. I have an errand to run. I will get one of the other monks to sit with you.”

“I don’t need anyone.”

“You do. I won’t be long.”

Haught heard the door lock, leaping from the bed, pulling on the handle. “You can’t do this, you hear. You have no authority to do this. I’m still important. You answer to me.”

The older monk instructed the youngest to go sit outside Haught’s door, in case she needed something, warning her not to fall for any of her tricks. Donning a jumpsuit, the scientist and the monk made the hop to the homestead, knocking on the door, Wynonna staring at the two strangers standing before her. “Yes, can I help you?”

“We’re here for Waverly Earp,” the older monk advised. “She’ll know it’s us.”

Wynonna called out to her sister to tell her she had visitors, Waverly rushing down the stairs, hugging the monk. “That was quick. Is she with you?”

The monk shook her head. “She’s at the loch. She’s scared. She wouldn’t tell us where you are.”

“Is she okay? I guessed she would go there to jump to your time. I knew she wouldn’t run away.”

“She’s still loyal to the Admiral,” the scientist said. “We need you to change her mind. We have an exciting breakthrough.”

“Change her mind for what?” Waverly asked. “She’s not going back. They’ll kill her.”

“Absolutely,” the scientist said. “The Admiral is not prepared to listen. She would rather continue with her plan of culling us than lose face to science.”

“Oh, how I’d love to give that bitch a piece of my mind.”

The scientist glanced at the monk, beaming. “That’s why I’m here. Time travel is reversing around you. You and the consort. It’s possible for you to go forward, as well as back. It’s never happened before, but I believe it’s a sign from the Universe to show us how heal the planet.”

“You mean, your time. I can go to your time?”

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Wynonna interrupted. “Time travel, reversal. And, who the hell is this Admiral?”

“Haught’s wife,” Waverly replied. “Ex-wife, ex-bond master. She’s…was bonded to the Admiral, but the Admiral dumped her.”

Wynonna shook her head. “I understood nothing of what you just said. Who’s Haught?”

“The one I’m in a relationship with. Who is stupid enough to think she can hop off, do the honourable thing and get herself killed. I’m ready to go. I didn’t know how to work the suit.”

“That was smart of you to make contact,” the scientist said as they stood back from the door. 

Waverly turned, hugging her sister once more. “Wait, I forgot something,” she said, rushing inside, returning with Haught’s wallet. “She’ll need this. Wyn, what we’re about to do is going to look a little weird, but it’s okay. I’ll call you when I get to Scotland. Love you. Give Alice a hug for me. Wish me luck.”

Waverly walked outside, leaving Wynonna on the doorstep with her mouth open, wondering where her sister was going with two strangers who appeared suddenly at the homestead. The trio stopped a little distance from the house, Waverly turning to face her sister. “Love you. I’ll be back, I promise.”

With that, she pressed the left breast of her suit, the glowing blue circle appearing, the scientist calling out the co-ordinates to Loch Moy in her native tongue, Wynonna watching as her sister vanished into thin air. The two strangers vanished immediately after, Wynonna unable to take her eyes off the spot where the three had stood moments before. Doc’s car pulled up, Alice getting out, looking at her mother’s face. “What’s wrong mama?”

“Nothing. I may need to lie down. I’ve had a really strange day.”

Waverly headed upstairs, unlocking the door, entering Haught’s bedroom. “No, no, you can’t be here.”

“I am. And, I’m really mad at you.”

“It’s a trap. You were safe. Why?”

“Because I love you.”

“They’ll send you back. I’ve been betrayed.”

“Haught, it’s okay. I can come with you. To the future.”


End file.
